


Iya

by WriterMind01



Series: College AU [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: She's never had her in class yet somehow, she managed to have her in her life. Follow as their journey to each other is reviewed.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Original Character(s), Lin Beifong/Original Female Character(s)
Series: College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188836
Comments: 26
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have the bad habit of starting new projects in the middle of already writing a story, here is something I also started. Enjoy.

Lin woke to a stream of sunlight in her eyes and a pair of lips pressing gentle kisses along her jaw.  _ Wait, lips? _ She groaned when she felt the slight sting of teeth against her jaw and one of her nipples pinched between an index finger and thumb.

Her hands naturally tightened around a slender waist, her nails dug into the skin of her hip. A groan reverberated against her jaw as hips gyrated against her bare thigh.

"Good morning Professor," Iya's voice sounded near her ear.

"What are you doing?" Lin groaned. 

"Well, I was going to sneak out but," Iya paused to slide her legs over Lin's, until she straddled her waist, "then I remembered how good you were with your hands and tongue." 

Iya continued peppering kisses along the older woman's jaw. Lin groaned as her hands gripped Iya's waist to steady her. "I figured," Lin groaned as she felt Iya's free hand ever so gently brush against her clit, "why not another round before we decide what to do." 

"Iya," Lin gasped as the younger woman slipped a finger inside her. 

"I love when you say my name." Iya led a trail of kisses down Lin's neck and to her breast before she wrapped her lips around a nipple. 

"Fuck," Lin cursed as she felt Iya's soft skin against her own. "More." Her hands left the younger woman's waist to tangle in her hair. 

Iya moaned around Lin's nipple as she inserted a second finger, Lin's hips came up to match each thrust. She released the older woman's nipple with a  _ pop. _

"This doesn't have to mean a thing," Iya said in between kisses as she continued her way down Lin's body. 

"Spirits," Lin groaned as Iya's mouth wrapped around her clit. Her hands in the younger woman's hair tightening almost painfully. 

Lin nearly came when Iya moaned around her clit, the younger woman's finger slammed into her at a rapid pace. 

Iya released Lin's clit to run her tongue along the length of her slit. Her fingers curled inside, in a come hither motion and Lin's grip in her hair actually turned painful as the older woman's back arched off the bed. 

Iya continued pumping her fingers inside Lin, easing the older woman down from her high, her tongue thoroughly lapped up the older woman's juices. "Damn, I'll never get enough of your taste." Iya licked her lips and chuckled as she lifted her head from between Lin's legs. 

Lin laid on her back, eyes trained at the ceiling as she tried to regain her breath.  _ How did I end up here?  _ She closed her eyes as the last year flashed behind them. 


	2. August

**August**

With her backpack slung over her shoulder, Iya followed her new classmates out of the class. She had just transferred to the school after finishing her first three years of undergraduate at Republic City Community College. She doesn’t regret her decision, after all, she stayed close to home to keep an eye out on her brother.

Exiting the building she pulled out the small map of the University campus. She bit her bottom lip as she eyed the map and started heading towards the building that she believed was the University Registrar office. She still had her face on the map when she felt herself run into someone and their hands gently grabbed her waist to steady her. 

“Iya?” a familiar voice called and Iya slowly lifted her head.

_ Kya?  _ Iya couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face as she took in the older woman. It had been years since she had seen the older woman. “Kya? I missed you.” Iya quickly wrapped her arms around Kya’s shoulders in a tight embrace, her head coming to rest under the older woman's chin.

Kya smiled fondly and returned the embrace. “I’ve missed you too sweetheart,” Kya replied as she pulled back. They were still at her place of employment and Kya was not trying to get fired after just transferring at the beginning of the school year. "What are you doing here?" She remembered when Iya was only 15 years old and now she’s a full grown woman.

Iya rubbed the back of her head with a blush. “I think I'm lost. Can you direct me to the Registrar office building?”

Kya chuckled softly. “Sure, I was heading that way anyways.”

Iya nodded her head and fell in step with the older woman as they made their way through the campus.  _ Damn, this place is bigger than I thought.  _ “Thank you for the graduation gift, by the way,” she said after a moment.

“No problem. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I didn’t want to make things awkward for your godmother.”

Iya frowned at the statement. She remembered walking across the stage to receive her high school diploma and looking up in the stands to find her family but Kya wasn’t with them. When she reunited with her family after the ceremony was over, her godmother gave her a card and informed her that she and Kya were no longer dating. Iya couldn’t deny the disappointment that swelled in her chest and the tears that pricked her eyes. “I understand. Still, thank you for the gift. It meant a lot.”

Kya smiled at her. She always did have a soft spot for Iya, but that could have been due to her relationship with Iya’s godmother, Yin. She had been dating Yin for a month when she was introduced to a fifteen year old Iya. To say she was shocked when Yin told her that she had been raising Iya since she was twelve blew Kya’s mind. Yet, she still managed to come to care for the young girl during the course of the relationship, not that Iya couldn’t take care of herself. The young girl, through her three years of being around her, was practically raising her then ten year old brother. “So, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I just transferred. I’m here to finish my last year.”

“What are you majoring in?”

“Psychology.”

“That’s a good choice, the perfect fit for you actually. You’ll do great in it.” They stopped in front of a brown building with two tall glass doors.

“Thank you. I decided to stay close to home the first three years after my mother died.” Iya shrugged her shoulders. 

_ Rei died?  _ Kya wasn’t particularly familiar nor fond of Iya's mother, having only met her a few times while she was dating Yin. Rei wasn’t exactly the best mother though she did give up custody of Iya to Yin so that Iya could attend better schools. Though Yin loved Rei, she couldn’t help confiding in Kya her concern about Rei’s growing drinking problem and Iya’s little brother. 

Kya reached out and placed a hand on Iya’s shoulders. “I’m so sorry Iya.”

Iya shook her head. “It’s okay. Kie was who I was worried about.” Iya loved her mother and she always would. Though she was cordial with her mother, she was always closer to her godmother. Since she was 10, Iya had been the one taking care of Kie because their mother was too drunk to be a mother. The best thing she did was give her godmother custody of her. Iya had no idea where she would be had she stayed with her mother.

Kya frowned. It’s never easy losing a parent, regardless of how close the child and parent were. She should know, having lost her father nearly two decades ago. Kya turned to look at the doors before she smiled softly at the younger woman. “The office is straight through these doors. My office is just next building over.”

_ Right, Nurse Kya.  _ Iya almost forgot that Kya traveled as a nurse at one point. Iya smiled fondly at her as she locked eyes with Kya; blue on hazel. “Thank you Kya.”

Kya nodded her head. “I’m here if you ever need anything, always.”

“I know. Thank you.” Iya quickly wrapped Kya in another hug. When she felt the older woman squeeze her back, she pulled away. “I’ll see you around.” With that, she turned and headed into the building. 

She paused once inside and looked over her shoulder to spot Kya talking to another older woman with the prettiest of jade green eyes Iya had ever seen and two scars on her right cheek. When the woman’s gaze landed on her, Iya quickly turned, and continued heading towards the University office.

..

Lin sighed as she exited the Psychology building, heading towards the Registration office, her messenger bag thrown over her shoulder. 

She tightened her trenchcoat around her as the wind whipped past her. She had just finished teaching her classes for the first week of the semester. She stuffed her hands in her pocket when she spotted familiar gray hair.  _ Kya? _

She frowned as she got closer to the older woman and spotted her in an embrace with a younger woman with long curly brown hair. As Kya released the young woman, their eyes locked and a huge smile bloomed on Kya's lips. 

By the time she reached the older woman, the young woman had just entered the Registration office.  _ Who the hell was that? _

"Linny!" Kya called excitedly as she wrapped her in a tight embrace. 

Lin froze briefly at the contact before she patted the older woman on her back. As she looked behind Kya, she spotted the young woman that Kya had embraced earlier. They locked eyes, hazel on green, and Lin couldn't deny the shiver that went down her spine.  _ She's gorgeous. _

Just as quickly as their gazes locked, the young woman broke their gaze and quickly rounded the corner, disappearing out of view. "Kya."

Kya released Lin and smiled softly at her. "I forgot you worked here." 

Lin crossed her arms with a scowl. She hadn't seen Kya for nearly 30 years. When she had broken up with Kya's younger brother, Tenzin, Kya was already gone 10 years. "Well, you've been gone for a long time."

Kya chuckled, light and airy, and Lin found that she had missed the sound of the older woman's laugh. "Well, I'm back now and it looks like fate wanted to bring us back together." Kya smiled as she looped her arm through Lin's and led them away from the building. "So, catch me up. How's everything going?"

Lin rolled her eyes with a growl. "Didn't Tenzin keep you up to date?"

Kya half frowned, half smiled at Lin's response. She knew that Tenzin and Lin broke up nearly 20 years ago, but she was traveling. She couldn't deny that she was a little surprised to return and find that her brother already had four children and a new wife. "He did, but I wanted to hear from my best friend." 

Lin deflated slightly and looked abashedly at Kya. "Like old times?" 

Kya smirked and winked at the younger woman. "Like old times." She tightened her grip on Lin's arm and leaned her head on her shoulder. "So?" 

Lin rolled her eyes once more but with a slightly chuckle. "After Tenzin, I retired from the Police force and decided to teach Criminology instead. Been here for nearly 10 years." 

Kya hummed as she listened. "What, no special friends? Please don't tell me you've been single since you and Tenzin." 

Lin huffed and looked away, but she could feel her cheeks start to burn. "I've had a few." 

Kya squealed and jumped slightly. "Ooooh, do tell. Guy or gals?" 

"Kya!" 

Kya laughed and winked at Lin. "Oh come on Linny. You know as well as I do that you've attracted both male and female attention. I mean, look at you, you're fine as hell." 

Lin blushed and ducked her head. Leave it to Kya to be the one to embarrass her. Lin has never been oblivious to her looks as what Kya said was true, but Lin didn't really care about her looks. After receiving her scars, she definitely didn't care about her looks. 

She huffed and shook her head. "Both." 

Kya immediately stopped walking and stared at the younger woman with her mouth agape. Lin lurched forward before she caught herself. She turned and eyed Kya who was cheesing rather largely. 

"So, you've joined us then?" Kya arched an eyebrow. 

Lin snarled and crossed her arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Kya smirked and stepped forward until they were chest to chest, though she was nearly a head taller than Lin. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I've tried for years to get you," she playfully narrowed her gaze at Lin, "who was she?"

Lin's eye twitched as she looked away from her best friend. It was true, Kya always told her that she should give women a try and that she'd happily be her first experience, but Lin never wanted to ruin their friendship. Then, one night, after her breakup with Tenzin, she got drunk and had a one night stand. "Her name was Kysumi." 

Kya smirked smugly. "How was it?" 

"Kya!" 

Kya rolled her eyes. "Come on Linny. Ain't no one here to judge you, least of all me. So, how was it?"

Lin sighed. "It was interesting, but I was drunk off my ass." 

Kya nodded her head. "Well, at least you tried it. Though, if you want to experience and learn more, I'm always happy to help." Her eyes ran up and down the length of Lin's body before she winked at her. 

Lin cleared her throat as her cheeks burned bright with a blush. "So, what are  _ you _ doing here?" 

Kya hummed as she once again started walking, their arms once again interlocked. "I'm the new Health psychology professor." 

Lin looked at her friend out of the corner of her eyes. "When did you manage that?" 

Kya threw her head back and laughed. "You thought I was traveling just for the hell of it? No, I was traveling to study the various methods for dealing with health and healing. A few years after I left, I earned my degree. It's been wonderful, but I began missing home." 

Lin nodded her head. "Well, I'm glad that you are back." 

Kya squeezed Lin's arm. "So am I. Now I get to spend time with my best friend." She winked at Lin. 

Lin rolled her eyes, but her lips curved up ever so slightly. "Who was the young girl you were hugging earlier?"

Kya's eyes widened. She forgot about Iya. She hasn't seen the young woman since she ended things with Iya's godmother. "Oh, that's Iya. I dated her godmother when she was only fifteen. She grew up to be an incredible young woman." Kya smiled at the thought of the young girl. 

Kya spent three years with Iya's godmother, Yin, and grew to have a soft spot for the younger woman. She couldn't believe how much she had changed in such a little bit of time. 

Lin arched an eyebrow. "That all? Y'all seemed pretty close." 

Kya smirked. "Are you jealous Linny?"

Lin scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please. I'm just saying. You two were hugged up right in the middle of campus. If I could see y'all, imagine who else could." 

Kya shrugged it off. "Please. Iya is like a daughter to me. If the school has a problem with that, then oh the fuck well. I'm not going to abandon her because of a job." She released Lin's arm and crossed her own arms over her chest. 

Lin frowned at her. "Kya, I'm just looking out for you." 

Kya sighed and uncrossed her arms. "I know. It's just, she's been through so much. I practically watched her grow up. I was the first person she came to with anything. I guess I just missed her while I was gone." 

Lin nodded her head though she couldn't relate. She never liked kids and never wanted them. It was one of the few reasons she and Tenzin ended things. "I'm sure she missed you too." 

Kya smiled softly as she went back to their conversation before Lin came. "She did. She did so much for everyone growing up and still does. I'm just happy she's able to do something for herself." 

"What's she majoring as?"

Kya's smile widened. "Psychology, it's the perfect major for her." 

Lin nodded her head, but she couldn't help but smirk at the pride lurking in Kya's teal eyes. She couldn't remember if she had the girl in her class or not, but if she did, she would've remembered her. "Okay." 

"Have you had her in your classes yet?" 

Lin shook her head. "I can't say that I have. But it's only the first week of winter semester. So, you never know." 

Kya bounced slightly on her heels. She literally could gush about the amazing young woman that Iya has grown into for forever. "Hopefully you do. She's extremely intelligent and a very fast learner." 

Lin nodded her head as they paused in front of the Student Center that holds the Cafeteria. She glanced down at her watch. She was supposed to go pick up her mail from the Registrar office, but she guesses that could wait. "You hungry?"

Kya's eyes twinkled at the prospect of food. "Always." 

Lin shook her head with a smirk. Kya always did love eating but Lin could never figure out where all the food went. "Wanna eat here or go somewhere else?" 

Kya hummed and tapped her chin. "Hmm, is the food here good?" Lin simply shrugged her shoulders. "Well, considering I have a class in 30 minutes, I suppose we should just eat here." With that, Kya pulled open the door and entered the Student Center.

..

“Iya Riez?” a soft voice called and Iya stood to face a young woman around her age with short brunette hair and emerald green eyes.

“Yes?” Iya had been waiting nearly ten minutes after reaching the office. The secretary explained to her that one of their student ambassadors would be arriving to help her get better acquainted with the campus. 

The shorter woman smiled brightly at her and offered her hand. “Miy Ramerez; RCU Ambassador. Welcome to our school.”

Iya took her hand with a small smile. Miy’s cheery tone was refreshing. “Nice to meet you and thank you.” 

Miy nodded her head as she turned, waving a hand over her shoulder beckoning Iya to follow after her. “So, what’s your year and major? I’m a Senior or 4th year Criminology major.”

“Fourth year Psychology.” Iya walked beside the young woman.

“Oh, that has to be exciting. What are you hoping to do with it?” Miy led them outside and towards a large brown building. 

Iya shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. I want to focus on Family Therapy and open at least five clinics.”

“Amazing! I can tell that you’ll be able to achieve all that and more.” Miy winked at Iya over her shoulder as she gestured towards the building.

“This is the library.” She pointed to a building only a few feet away. “That is the Manford Building. It houses all science classes as well as the art classes as well.” She turned and made a quick left, heading up a slight hill. 

Iya followed without a word. The campus was actually a lot bigger than she expected. “So, where are the Criminology and Psychology classes held?”

Miy looked over her shoulder at her with a bright smile. “Oh, those are in the Main Building.” She pointed to a tall beige building. “As fourth years, we’ll spend a lot of time in that building.”

“Do you live on campus?”

“I do. Are you also in the dorms?” 

Iya nodded her head. “I am. Room 245.”

Miy stopped and turned towards Iya. “You’re next door to me! We should definitely hang out more. We could become great friends.”

Iya half frowned-half smiled at Miy. “I’m not really good with friends.”

Miy furrowed her brows as she ran her green gaze up and down Iya’s form. “I don’t see why not. You’re easy to talk to and you’re very easy on the eyes.”

Iya chuckled and arched an eyebrow. “Thanks?”

Miy winked at her. “No problem. Hey, there’s a party tonight, if you want to come.”

“I don’t know. I’m not really a partier.”

“You don’t have to be. Think of it as networking. Come on Iya, you’ll have fun and I’ll be there.”

Iya rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t deny that the idea was tempting. She sighed and locked eyes with Miy. “Only if you’re there.”

Miy smiled a megawatt smile and quickly wrapped Iya in a hug. “I knew I liked you!”

They headed down a windy path until they stopped in front of a large tan building. “This is our student center. Inside we hold the housing department, the school store downstairs, and our disciplinary office is located here as well.”

“So, is the food good here?” 

Miy laughed softly and Iya smiled softly at her. “It could be better. We’ve been working on getting better food, or at least working to get the school a partnership with local fast food restaurants.”

Iya nodded her head as she followed Miy through the Student Center. She watched as Miy waved to a couple of the students and she spotted Kya and that green-eyed Professor from earlier but continued after Miy as she pushed her way out of the Center.


	3. September

**September**

Iya frowned as she woke up to the sound of banging on her door. She groaned and glanced at the clock:  _ 10:51 AM.  _ Today was the only day where she had one class, and it was an evening class. Groggily, she stepped out of bed and opened her dorm door. 

"What?" She snapped. She was definitely not a morning person. 

"Good morning to you to sunshine," her friend Miy said cheerily. 

Iya growled at her but opened the door wider for Miy to enter. Miy smiled at her as she stepped into the room. 

"It's lunch time. Get up." Miy plopped down on Iya's bed and smiled at her. 

Iya rolled her eyes but made her way towards her bathroom nonetheless to shower. Once out, she walked back in her room with a towel wrapped around her body. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a matching pair of undergarments. She slipped them on before she allowed the towel to drop. 

Miy whistled and Iya rolled her eyes. "Damn Iya, I didn’t know your body looked that good." 

Iya chuckled as she pulled a black crop top over her head. "Thank you Miy." She grabbed her high waisted ripped jeans and slipped them on. She walked over to the door and slipped on her all black sneakers. She quickly ran a hand through her dark curls before she turned to face Miy. "Ready?"

Miy jumped up from the bed with a huge smile on her face. "Of course!" She looped her arm with Iya's and practically pulled her out of the room. 

Iya chuckled softly as she fumbled to grab her dorm keyboard before she was dragged out her room. "What's the rush My?"

Miy glanced over her shoulder at her. "They're having the potato bowl." 

Iya rolled her eyes.  _ Of course. _ "Really My?"

"Yes!" Miy practically screamed as they raced down the dorm steps and out of it. Miy nearly dragged Iya down the hill causing the latter to fumble over her feet. 

"Slow down My." 

Miy rolled her green eyes as they reached the outside of the university cafe. She pulled one of the doors open and walked through, Iya dragged in behind her. 

Iya snatched her arm free of Miy's grip as they entered the line. She grabbed a tray and requested a potato bowl. Together, she and Miy exited the line and found an empty table. 

"What's your schedule like?" Miy asked.

"Only class is at 6." 

"Holy shit, lucky."

"Yeah, that's why I was tryna sleep until I was rudely awakened." 

Miy laughed at her friend. "You needed to eat and I needed my friend's support." 

Iya furrowed her brows. "For what?"

"I need to talk to Professor Beifong." 

"Doesn't explain why I need to be there." 

"Come on Iya. Please? She's scary as fuck. She dropped a book on X's desk because he was sleeping and then chewed him out about it, all on the first day. The first day Iya!" 

Iya laughed.  _ Oh what a sight that would've been to see.  _ "Knowing X, he probably deserved it." X and Iya had attended high school together and the dude was literally the class clown. How he got into RCU, Iya had no idea, but she made sure to avoid him.

"See Iya, you're not afraid of her. Pleeeeeease?" Miy gave Iya her patent puppy dog eyes and even brought out the quivering bottom lip.

Iya rolled her eyes. She could never say no to Miy when she made that face. It made her baby face even cuter. "Fine." 

Miy instantly broke out into a wide victorious grin. "Great! We should go now." With that, she stood with her food tray and headed towards the garbage cans. 

Iya shook her head but followed after her. They met up at the front entrance and exited together. Iya sighed as she followed Miy until they reached the department of Criminal Justice. 

..

Lin growled as she continued grading tests.  _ They had over a week to study, how the hell are they this stupid?  _ Her head snapped up when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." 

Slowly the door opened to reveal a meek girl with blonde hair and green eyes. "Professor Beifong, I just had questions about the test we just took," the girl's soft voice sounded. 

"Miss. Qyian, I just finished grading your test." She shuffled through her pile to find the girl's test. "Have a seat." 

The girl only nodded before she quickly took a seat, her eyes locked on her lap. "I know I didn't do well." 

Lin frowned as she found the test and looked at the grade:  _ C- _ . "You could've done better." She showed the girl her test.

The girl sighed as she looked at her test. "That's not bad." 

Lin arched an eyebrow.  _ Not bad?  _ "After a week to study, a C- is disappointing. I've had you for three years Miss. Qyian, your scores should be higher. At this rate, you'll barely pass." 

The girl swallowed and lifted her gaze to lock with Lin's. "I know Professor, but as long as I pass, that's all that matters." 

Lin growled at her answer. "Get out." 

The girl's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Get out! If that's the mindset you have, don't bother coming back." Lin pointed at the door. 

Tears filled the girl's eyes. "But Professor.."

"Get out!" Lin yelled, her patience finally at its limit. "I have no time for students who barely want to pass. Get out!"

The girl scrambled to her feet, tears freely falling from her eyes as she yanked open her office door and ran out. 

Lin sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  _ Lazy ass children.  _ As she worked to calm herself down, she could hear whispers outside her door, before she heard a knock at her office door.  _ Great, another one.  _ "Who is it?" she nearly growled. 

..

Miy froze in front of Professor Beifong's office door, her name written across it in big, bold, black letters. 

"Knock," Iya whispered as she nudged Miy. 

Miy shook her head and stepped back. Before either of them could say another word, Professor Beifong's office door opened and a girl ran out crying. Miy looked at Iya with wide and fearful green eyes. 

Iya sighed and shook her head. She stepped forward and knocked on professor Beifong's office door. 

"Who is it?" A gruff voice answered. 

Iya pushed the door open. "Afternoon Professor Beifong." 

The woman in question lifted her gaze from the stack of papers in her hands. Iya was taken aback by how attractive the older woman was. Her hair was grey but her eyes were a vibrant blazing jade green. She had sharp cheekbones and two scars on her right cheek that only caused her eyes to pop out more. If Iya was anyone else, she too would've been afraid of the sharp look in Professor Beifong's eyes. 

"Is there something you need?" She questioned as she eyed the two with an arched brow. 

Iya shrugged. "Not so much for me, but my friend would like to speak to you." Iya reached for Miy and pulled her into the office. 

Professor Beifong furrowed her brows at Iya but turned her attention to Miy. "What can I help you with?" 

Miy glanced at Iya before she turned back to Professor Beifong. "I-I just have a few questions about the test at the end of next week." 

Professor Beifong nodded her head and gestured for Miy to take a seat in one of the open chairs in front of her desk. Iya nodded her head at Miy. "I'll be outside My." She grabbed the door and closed it behind her as she exited the office. 

She sighed as she sat down in one of the chairs outside of Professor Beifong's office. She never had Professor Beifong for any classes but she couldn't deny how beautiful the older woman was. After only a few minutes of talking to her, she could understand why Miy is afraid of her. 

She shook the thoughts from her head and closed her eyes.  _ Sheesh, I can't wait to go back to sleep.  _ She didn't know how long she sat there like that, but she snapped her eyes open when she heard Professor Beifong's voice. 

"Remember to study the laws pertaining to juvenile cases," Professor Beifong's advice traveled to her ears as Miy stood with the door opened. 

Miy nodded her head. "Thank you Professor Beifong." 

The professor nodded her head. "You can leave the door open." 

Iya stood and stretched, her arms pulled above her head and hands interlocked. She could feel Professor Beifong's eyes on her but paid her no mind. "I can go back to sleep now, right?" She asked once Miy approached her, her hands locked behind her head.

"Iya?" Miy whined. 

Iya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "My, today is literally my only short day. I just want to rest." 

"But resting is boring!" 

Iya stared blankly at Miy but she could hear the Professor chuckle softly from her office. Iya glanced at the clock in the office and frowned. "Aren't you going to be late for class?" 

Miy glanced up at the clock quickly. "Shit. Fine, be boring. I'll catch you later!" With that Miy ran out of the office. 

Iya released a sigh and rubbed at her temples. After a moment, she turned and caught Professor Beifong's gaze. She nodded after her before she promptly exited the office. 

..

Lin nodded at Miy. "You can leave the door open," she said, but her eyes were drawn to Iya stretching. If the girl realized that she was staring, she didn't react. 

Lin watched as Iya stretched her arms above her head, her crop top raised up slightly revealing more of Iya's lithe frame.  _ Fuck.  _

Lin chuckled softly as she listened to the two's interaction. Miy was one of her best students and she's personally never had Iya as a student, but she couldn't deny that the latter was very beautiful for her age.  _ She's 30 years younger than you Beifong. Get it together. _ Iya locked gazes with her and nodded at her before she left the office. She shook her head and turned her attention back to her tests. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention this story will be moving through months? Might be a one chapter per month, might be 2. Let me know.


	4. October

**October**

Iya slowly gathered her belongings as she waited until everyone exited the class before she hoisted her bag over her shoulder and approached her Professor. 

"Kya?" She called softly to the older woman who was gathering up her own belongings. 

Kya lifted her head and smiled fondly at her. "What is it sweetheart?" 

Iya warmed at Kya's affectionate term. She hasn't heard it since the latter and her godmother broke up. "I have a question about the assignment." 

Kya nodded her head and she finished packing. "What is it?" 

"I'm just concerned about the partner aspect of it. X really isn't the best person to work with. I'll end up doing all the work." 

Kya half smiled, half frowned at her. For as long as X has been in her class, he hasn't done exceptionally well, but was rather borderline failing. "I see. Well, if you do, I'm sure I'll be able to tell. You're one of my best students." 

Iya nodded her head.  _ Wasn't the answer I was hoping for, but it's something.  _ "Okay. Thank you. I should head out," she paused and glanced at her phone, "I'm supposed to meet Miy for lunch." 

Kya nodded. She could tell by Iya's aura that she wasn't quite happy with her answer, but it was too late to change the pairings now. "That's the University Ambassador girl you be around?"

"Miy? Yeah. She's a Criminology major." Iya glanced at her phone again. "Shit, her class is almost over, I should go." She secured her bag on her shoulder before she turned to the door. 

"She has Beifong, correct?" 

"She does." 

"I'll walk with you. I need to speak to Beifong anyway." Kya sidled up beside her as they exited the class. 

Iya nodded her head. "Sure. You and Professor Beifong seem close." She smirked over at Kya. 

"No, no no. I know what you're thinking and no, nothing is going on between me and her." Kya smirked back at her. 

Iya shrugged. "Whatever you say. But you two would look good together." 

Kya chuckled as she placed a hand on the younger woman's arm. "Trust me, she doesn't want me, I tried." 

Iya nearly stopped in her tracks at Kya's words. "Seriously? I mean, you're gorgeous, why doesn't she want you?"

Kya smiled as she shook her head. "I take no offense. I've known her for our entire lives and I've flirted with her for all of it." 

Iya nodded her head. "At least y'all can remain friends." 

"Oh sweetheart, we're best friends and yes, old people have bestfriends." 

Iya rolled her eyes. "You're not old Kya."

Kya chuckled softly. "Thanks sweetheart, but I'm 50." 

"You look good for 50, but you always looked good." Iya blushed slightly as she complimented the older woman.

Kya winked at her. "Thanks sweetheart." 

They walked in comfortable silence towards Lin's class. Once outside, the two made idle conversation as everyone exited the class. 

Iya frowned slightly as Miy hasn't exited the class.  _ Where are you? _ She peered into the class to see Miy talking with Professor Beifong. 

"Your friend still in there?" Kya's voice called to her. 

"Yeah. I don't want to interrupt though, she's talking to Professor Beifong." 

"Pfft, please, I will." With that, Kya gently gripped Iya's wrist and dragged the younger woman inside. 

"Kya," Iya whined. 

..

Lin ended her class and was talking to Miy when she heard Iya call Kya's name as the older woman dragged the woman into her class. She eyed the two before she turned her attention back to Miy.

"You did a good job," Lin complimented the girl. 

"You sure? I know it could've been better. I was missing key information," Miy stated, her voice filled with disappointment. 

"Miy, you're one of my best students. While you did miss a key piece of information, your presentation was out of the question the best." 

Miy smiled softly at her before she noticed Iya and Kya enter the classroom. "Thank you Professor Beifong. I'll be sure to do better next time." 

Lin half frowned at the girl. "Just keep up the good work and you'll be fine. Perfect doesn't exist."

Miy chuckled softly. "You sound like Iya." 

Lin's frown deepened. "Enjoy your evening Miy." 

Miy blushed and ducked her head. "Thank you Professor Beifong, you too." With that she turned and walked over to Iya.

Lin eyed the two before Kya approached up. "You could've waited until class was over."

Kya waved a hand dismissively. "I did. You just happened to be in a conversation with a student." 

Lin rolled her eyes as she watched the two younger women exit her class. She smirked slightly as she watched Miy loop her arm with Iya's and practically dragged her out of the class. She could practically hear the young woman's groan at being dragged out of the class. 

"So, did you need something?" Lin turned her attention back towards Kya. 

"I mean, I would like to eat lunch with my best friend, but if you're too busy, then I can leave." 

Lin sighed as she rolled her eyes. "So dramatic."

Kya winked at her. "But you love me. Let's go." She looped her arm through Lin's and practically dragged her out of the class, in a similar fashion as Miy. Lin groaned but couldn't fight her smile at Kya. 

"You lucky I love you."

Kya winked again at her. "Oh, I know. And you know I love you as well." 

..

"So, what's up between you and Professor Kya?" Miy asked as they walked out of the Main building. 

"What do you mean?" Miy side eyed her and Iya sighed. "She dated my godmother when I was 15. So, she's pretty much a family friend."

"That all?"

Iya scrunched up her face in slight disgust. "Gross My. She's literally like another mother to me." 

Miy shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, she's very gorgeous for a woman her age." 

Iya smirked as she looked at her best friend. "Do you have a crush on Kya, My?"

Miy's cheeks flushed red. "Shut up." She punched her in the arm. 

"Ow." She rubbed at her arm. "It's okay if you do, but I didn't know you liked women." 

Miy shrugged. "I'm surprised with as much flirting as I do with you, I thought you would have been picked up on it." 

Iya chuckled. "Oh, I did. But I just decided to ignore it." 

Miy turned to Iya with a half frown, half smile. "So you don't want me Iya?" She paused and stepped closer to her. 

Iya smirked as she stared down at Miy. "I'd be a fool not to, but unfortunately, my tastes have a preference for older women." 

Miy stared up at her, green eyes locked with hazel. "You're an enigma, you know that right?" 

Iya chuckled and winked at Miy. "I know. It adds to the allure. Plus, you wouldn't want me any other way." 

Miy rolled her eyes. "Whenever you're ready to try someone closer to your age, let me know." She settled her hands on her shoulders before she leaned up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on the corner of her lips. 

Iya blushed at the gestures as her hands lightly gripped Miy's waist. "If I ever decide, I will." She pulled back and dropped her hands from Iya. 

"Right. Well, let's go eat or let's go out for drinks?"

Iya rolled her eyes. "I could use a drink." She wrapped an arm around Miy's shoulder and led her towards the parking lot. 

..

"Well, would you look at that," Kya elbowed her as they spotted Miy leaning on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on the corner of her lips. 

Lin half snarled at the sight.  _ Relax Beifong. One you can't date her and two, she wouldn't want someone old enough to be her mother.  _ "I didn't know either liked women." 

Kya chuckled softly. "You'd be surprised how many ' _ in the closet' _ women there are in this school. Pretty sure at least half the girls in my class pay more attention to my ass than they do to the class." 

Lin rolled her eyes at Kya's use of language. She had to admit that she herself has felt that way about some of her female students. "Yeah." 

Kya looked away from the girls to stare at Lin. "Let's go get a drink." 

Lin rolled her eyes with a smirk. "I could definitely use a drink." 

Kya nodded her head as she led them to the faculty parking lot. "Great, my treat."


	5. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

**November**

Iya leaned against the wall next to Professor Beifong's class, waiting for Miy to exit. She planned to surprise her as today was her 22nd birthday. 

Lucky for Iya, today was Friday and she had no classes. She pulled out her phone and checked the time:  _ 11:55.  _ Her class ended at 12. She glanced up from her phone as students filed out of the class before she returned her attention back to her phone.

"Waiting for Miy?" Lin's voice sounded beside her. 

Iya jumped, her phone slipping from her hands and she fumbled to catch it before it plummeted to the floor. 

"Shit," Lin cursed as she grabbed the phone before it hit the floor. "Didn't mean to scare you." She stretched out her hand handing it back.

Iya shook her head as she tried to calm her racing heart. "No. It's okay. Was Miy not in your class?" She took her phone with an appreciative smile. 

Lin frowned slightly. "No, though she emailed that she wasn't going to make it to today's class." 

Iya furrowed her brows and frowned.  _ Where is she?  _ "Oh, okay." She turned on her heels to head out but Lin's voice stopped her. 

"If you see her, can you hand her the notes she missed." Lin reached in her bag to pull out a thin stack of paper secured together with a paperclip. 

_ Holy shit, that's a lot.  _ Iya's eyes widened at the small stack. "That's a lot of notes, but sure." She slowly grabbed the stack from her. 

Lin chuckled softly. "It's a heavy topic." Lin closed up her bag and nodded. 

Iya stared down at the notes, her mind trying to catch up with the fact that Professor Beifong is freely talking to her.  _ Sometimes I wonder why everyone fears her.  _ "Well, I'll be sure to hand these to her." 

"Thank you. Have a nice weekend."

Iya lifted her head with a soft smile. "You too Professor." With that, she continued out the building. 

..

Lin watched as Iya exited the building with notes from today's class for Miy. She'd deny it if asked, but she was quite worried about her student. Miy was one of her best students and every year that she had her, the young woman never missed a class, until today. 

She didn't expect to run into Iya, much less hand the notes over to her, but as she exited her class and spotted her leaned up against the wall on her phone, she figured  _ why not.  _

She shook her head as she turned and made her way to her office. She paused outside of Kya's office when she noticed her light was on and the door was open.

"Lin, is that you?" Kya called though she didn't look up from the stack of papers she was grading. 

Lin sighed before she walked over and leaned against Kya's door frame. "Late night?" 

Kya glanced up at her with a soft smile. "Hardly. I'm almost finished." She glanced back down at her papers. "Did I hear you talking with Iya?"

"Yeah. She was waiting for Miy, but she wasn't in class. I gave her notes to give to her though." 

Kya nodded her head. "As close as those two are, I'm surprised Iya didn't know." 

Lin shrugged. She normally didn't pay attention to her students' personal lives, but with Iya and Kya having a personal relationship, she was finding it harder and harder to ignore the beautiful young woman. "She seemed quite surprised to hear Miy wasn't in class." 

Kya hummed. "Surprised, Iya?" She chuckled softly. "Iya doesn't get surprised. She's actually very much like you in that regard." 

Lin furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. "She was. She even dropped her phone."

At that, Kya snapped her head up. "Iya? Dropping her phone? That's not right." 

"What's going on Kya? What are you talking about?" 

Kya shook her head. "Nothing. It's probably nothing. Let me pack these up and then we can leave." 

Lin's brows furrowed deeper as she noted the concern evident not only in Kya's voice but her face as well.  _ What does she know?  _ "Okay." 

..

Iya sighed as she made her way back to her dorm room. She couldn't shake the information that Miy was not in class.  _ That's not like Miy.  _ She stopped at the room before hers, Miy's room and knocked. 

After a few minutes, the door cracked open. Iya furrowed her brows and she gently pushed the door open. "Miy?" 

"Yeah?" Miy's soft voice answered from her bed. 

Iya simply stared at her best friend who's normally bright green eyes were red and puffy from long periods of crying. Slowly, Iya made her way to sit beside her. "You were crying. Why?"

Miy looked down as she wiped her face. "You're going to think it's silly."

Iya half frowned at the sentence. She gently gripped Miy's chin and lifted it. "What happened?"

Miy sniffled. "June broke up with me." 

"The girl you were talking to for a week?" Miy nodded her head. "It's not silly and you have a right to be sad." 

Miy sniffled again before she wrapped Iya in a tight embrace. Iya froze initially before she relaxed in Miy's hold and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Thank you." 

Iya smiled softly. "I stopped by Professor Beifong's class and picked up your notes. I was planning on surprising you cause I knew today was your birthday." 

Miy pulled back to look at Iya. "Thank you, but I don't feel like celebrating." 

Iya shook her head. "I know, but you would drag me out to celebrate if the rules were reversed." 

Miy released a water chuckle. "True." 

Iya winked at her. "I know. Now, I'm going to return in 30 minutes. I expect you dressed and ready." She squeezed Miy one last time before she stood and opened the door. "And wear something sexy but bar appropriate." She winked at her as she exited the room. 


	6. December

**December**

Iya swung her backpack over her shoulder as she followed her classmates out of the class. It was the last class for the week and it was only four PM.

Once outside, she stretched out her back as she started heading for the dorms. She froze and looked around as she heard her name being called. "Miy."

Miy smiled at her. "Come here," Miy gripped her arm and turned her around to face the campus. "Do you see what I see?"

Iya simply shook her head as she realized Miy was talking about Kya and Professor Beifong. "They're friends Miy." 

Miy shook her head. "They look a little too close, to be just friends."

Iya chuckled. She remembered asking Kya the same thing. "They're actually just friends. I asked Kya about it." 

Miy side eyed her. "You asked Professor Kya about her relationship with Professor Beifong?"

"Yeah. I don't get the big deal."

Miy sighed. "You truly are an enigma. I don't know any other student who is more involved in a professor's life than you." 

Iya shrugged. "Kya dated my godmother. She was the first person I came out to. Kya's damn near my mom." 

Miy shook her head as she eyed the two Professors. "So you've said." 

Iya opened her mouth to respond when Kya calling her name stopped her. She looked at Miy who nodded at her before she quickly made her way over to the older woman.

..

Lin was grading the start of today's quizzes when a knock sounded at her door. "Come in." 

Her office door opened but no one spoke. Instead they came in and sat down. She didn't need to look up to know who was in her office. "What can I do for you Kya?" 

Said woman smiled softly at her. "Just waiting for you to finish up Lin." Kya crossed her legs in the chair.

Lin rolled her eyes. "I'm almost finished with this set." She scribbled down a grade before she turned to the next quiz. She frowned as she marked the wrong answers. She continued until the small stack was finished. She grabbed the rest and stuffed them inside her messenger's bag next to her desk. 

Lin grabbed her bag and stood. She threw the bag over her shoulder as she approached Kya. "Ready?" 

Kya practically jumped up from her seat. "Finally. I thought we'd be here all night again." 

Lin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You don't have to stay." 

Kya brushed her comment off with a flick of her wrist. "Nonsense. You're quite attractive when you're grading papers." She teased as she exited the office.

"Kya," Lin practically growled as she clicked off her light before she followed Kya out of the office. She locked her office door before she followed Kya out of the building. 

Kya laughed softly as she led them out of the building. Lin had just stepped up beside her when the older woman stopped. "Iya?" Kya called. 

_ Iya?  _ Lin furrowed her brows before the young woman in question approached the pair with Miy right behind her.

"Hi Kya," Iya replied as she stopped in front of them. 

"How's your brother and godmother?" Kya questioned as she pulled her into a hug. 

Lin watched as the younger woman wrapped her arms around Kya and hugged her back. After a moment both pulled away from each other. 

"They're good. Kie is a junior in high school now," Iya replied, a sparkle in her hazel eyes that Lin realized was not there the first time they met. 

Kya smiled back at the younger woman. "That's good. But how are you?" 

Iya shrugged her shoulders. "I'm good. I'm just trying to graduate." 

Kya arched an eyebrow at her. "Iya?" 

The young woman looked away. "I'm fine Kya. Honestly." 

Kya clicked her tongue and lifted her chin. "Look at me while you say that." 

Iya rolled her eyes but her lips quirked up in a smile. "You know eventually I'm going to be too old for you to do this."

Kya laughed fully and Lin marveled at how relaxed both could get around each other. "Please, you and I both know, that will never happen." 

Iya's smile widened. "Still. But seriously Kya, I'm good. I already have a job waiting for me thanks to my internship." 

Kya gasped. "Look at you! I told you, you'd go on to do great things." 

Iya blushed and dipped her head. "Thank you." 

Lin quietly watched the two. She never really had a conversation with Iya but she could tell that Iya with Miy is completely different from Iya with Kya.  _ How close were they before this? _

Kya smiled and placed a hand on Iya's shoulder. "Well, enjoy your weekend. Be sure to stop by my office when you have free time." 

Iya chuckled softly at her and Lin swore she never heard a more sweeter sound. "You too and I will." She turned and locked eyes with Lin. "Professor Beifong." 

Lin nodded at her and the younger woman turned on her heels and walked away, Miy following right after her. Lin released a breath she didn't know she was holding when Iya ran back.

"Oh, Kya," Iya called as she ran back to Kya. "This is for you." She handed Kya an invitation. "I hope to see you there." With that, Iya ran off again to catch up with Miy.

"How close were y'all?" Lin watched as Iya joined Miy in walking back to the dorms.

"Very. I was the first person she came out to. She was terrified, but everything worked out." Kya smiled fondly as she too watched Iya head back to the dorms.

"What's that?" Lin asked as she leaned over to see the invitation better. 

Kya hummed as she opened the invitation. She quickly scanned it and smiled. "It's a surprise birthday dinner invitation." 

"For who?"

"Her godmother." 

"You're going to go?" 

Kya sighed and stuffed the invitation back in the envelope. "I don't know. It's been years since we've last talked or seen each other." 

"How long were y'all dating?" 

"Three years." 

Lin's eyes widened at the years. "This is the woman who damn near adopted that 12 year old? The one you were dating?"

Kya nodded her head. "Yes. Though when I met Iya, she was 15." 

"So, you've watched her grow?" 

"I did." 

"I think you should go." 

Kya turned to face Lin, her blue eyes wide with surprise. "Who are you and what did you do with my friend Lin?" Kya playfully narrowed her eyes. 

Lin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm just saying. Clearly she wants you there." 

"You should come with me. It said I could bring a plus one." 

Lin shook her head. "I don't know Kya. Wouldn't that be crossing lines?"

Kya arched an eyebrow. "But you're telling me I should go?" 

Lin shrugged her shoulders. "Any other time, you're ready to break the rules." 

Kya laughed fully. "Touche. But you should definitely come with me." Kya gave Lin her puppy dog face until Lin gave in. 

"Fine. When is it?" 

Kya smiled triumphantly. "First weekend of Winter Break. Spirits Lin, we're going to have so much fun." Kya looped her arm through Lin's and started for the faculty parking lot. 

Lin rolled her eyes once again at Kya but allowed the older woman to pull her along. She's known Kya all her life and even after all that time, Kya is still the same.

..

Iya was dressed in a form fitting thigh length red dress with a bodice top. Draped around her neck was a single chained necklace with a medium sized Jade gem attached to it, her birthstone. Her ears sported the same jade gems, her hair was placed in a high bun on her head and her red bottomed black high heels completed the outfit. 

Everyone had arrived as stated by the invitation except for Kya. Iya frowned at the fact. She was hoping that Kya would show up. She remembered plenty of nights listening to her godmother cry herself to sleep over Kya. She eventually learned that Kya had ended the relationship in order to travel overseas to learn different healing techniques. Her godmother refused to leave her and her brother; she wanted to wait until both of them graduated from high school. 

Her godmother was to be arriving in less than five minutes. She had no idea the surprise that was waiting for her. She just knew that Iya wanted to take her out for dinner for her birthday. Iya had been planning this dinner for nearly a year and a half, being sure to save up all her paychecks to pay for it. 

She was looking at her phone as she was heading out to meet her godmother when she bumped into someone's chest, their hands quickly catching her by her elbows to steady her. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't look-," her words died in her throat as she brought her eyes up and locked with a familiar pair of Jade ones. "Professor Beifong?"

They stared at each other for a moment longer before Iya stepped back. Lin was dressed in a green jumpsuit with a dark forest green cardigan that showed off her slim figure.  _ Hot. _ Iya ignored the way her skin burned where Professor Beifong had gripped her elbows to steady her. 

"Iya," Kya's voice sounded and Iya immediately turned to face her. Kya was dressed in a blue long sleeved V-cut dress with a pair of black pumps.

"Kya, you made it!" Iya quickly wrapped the older woman in a hug, who happily returned it. 

Kya chuckled softly as she pulled back from her. "You look stunning Iya. I hope you don't mind that I brought a plus one." She gestured to Lin who stood awkwardly next to them. 

"Oh no. The more the merrier. She'll be so happy to see you!" Iya glanced down at her phone again and gasped. Her godmother would be arriving any minute. "Have a seat and I'll go get her." With that, she slipped past the two women and headed to the front of the restaurant. 

As soon as she stepped outside, her godmother pulled up. Iya released a whistle as her godmother stepped out in a long, floor length, black dress. "Looking good mom!" She offered her godmother her hand. 

Her godmother smiled at her as she took the offered hand. "Thank you Iya. This was the fanciest thing I owned." 

"It looks good. You should let me borrow it sometime." 

"In your dreams." Her godmother laughed. 

Iya feigned hurt but smiled nonetheless as she led her godmother inside. She heard her godmother gasp as she walked in to see her friends and family surrounding a large table. "Iya, you did this?" Her eyes scanned over everyone until they landed on Kya. "Is that Kya?"

Iya simply smiled as she watched her godmother slowly approach Kya. "I didn't know when I'd see you next." She wrapped Kya in a tight but quick embrace.

"Iya is a hard person to say  _ no _ to. Happy birthday Yin." Kya replied as they separated.

Both women looked over at Iya who blushed and cleared her throat. Iya waited for her godmother to take a seat before she addressed everyone at the table. 

"First, I would like to thank everyone for taking the time out to celebrate the birth of one of the strongest women I have had the opportunity to know, my godmother, Yin." She smiled at everyone before she turned to face her godmother. 

"You've been with me my whole life, but it was the opportunity you gave me at 12 that set me on the course I am on today. Had you not allowed me to live with you then, I have no idea who nor where I'd be today. Thank you for being there for me." She turned back towards everyone and gestured at the table full of food. "Please, enjoy."

Once she sat down, her godmother leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you baby." 

Iya blushed. "Anything for you godmom." 

..

Lin tried to keep her attention away from Iya, the feel of Iya's warm and soft skin beneath her fingers, still plagued her mind.  _ Come on Beifong, she's a student and 30 years younger than you. She wouldn't want you.  _

Lin scowled at the thought as she lifted her glass of wine to her lips and took a sip. She was on her second glass when Yin turned her attention to her. 

"How do you know Kya?" Yin asked her. 

"We grew up together. Our parents were best friends. Though, we also work at RCU together," Lin replied.

"Oh, so you know my goddaughter Iya?" 

Lin glanced over at Iya who was conversing with a group of younger people and had an arm wrapped around the shoulders of a boy no older than 17.  _ That must be her brother.  _ She turned back to Yin. "Unfortunately, I haven't had her as a student. Though Kya loves to remind me that Iya is an exceptionally intelligent student." 

Yin beamed proudly as she stared at Iya. "Yes. Iya is truly exceptional. I can't believe she did all this on her own." 

Kya laughed softly and placed a hand on Yin's. "You're talking about the same Iya who taught herself to cook top quality restaurant food by the age of 15." 

Lin's eyes widened at the statement.  _ She taught herself to cook?  _ She covered her reaction by taking another sip of her wine. 

Yin laughed with Kya. "You're right Kya. I'm surprised you remembered that." 

Kya's half frowned, half smiled at Yin before she squeezed her hand and released it. "Yes. Well, it's hard to forget someone as incredible as Iya. You did a great job raising her." 

Yin shook her head. "I can't take much credit. Iya was always mature. She practically raised herself." 

Kya shook her head with a smile. "Not according to Iya." Yin simply laughed and took a sip of her wine. 

Lin finished her second glass of wine and placed a hand on Kya's arm. "I'm just going to step outside for a minute." She didn't wait for an answer as she stood and made her way outside. 

Her nose scrunched up as the scent of a cigarette floated by. She turned her head and spotted Iya leaned against the side of the restaurant smoking. "Those things are going to kill you one day," she said as she approached her. 

Iya pulled the cigarette away from her mouth and ashed it before she lifted her gaze towards Lin. "One day, but not today." She took another puff and released it.

Lin crossed her arms over her chest as she regarded the younger woman. "Have an extra?" 

Iya simply smirked before she reached inside her clutch and pulled out another. Lin took the offered cigarette and placed it in her mouth as she waited for Iya to find a lighter. With a click, a flame flickered to life right at the end of her cigarette. She leaned forward slightly until the flame licked her cigarette. 

Lin took a deep inhale, taking a bit of the cigarette, before she blew out the smoke. "Thank you." 

Iya nodded slightly. "Don't mention it." She dropped her cigarette and snubbed it out with the toe of her heels. "Seriously, please don't. Both Kya and my godmother would chew me out if they knew." 

Lin chuckled softly as she drew from the cigarette once more. "No problem kid."

Iya huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, causing her bust to lift. "I'm not a kid. I'm almost 22 years old." 

Lin shook her head. "21 is still a kid compared to me and I'm ancient." 

Iya turned to completely face her, her hazel orbs taking their time to look over her from top to bottom and back up. Lin never wanted to escape from someone's gaze as much as she wanted to avoid Iya's, a fluttering feeling dropping to sink to the bottom of her stomach. 

Iya licked her lips as she returned her gaze back to Lin's. "At least you make ancient look good." 

Lin froze at Iya's compliment, the fluttering feeling in her stomach dropped lower to her sex.  _ Get it together Beifong. You can't be turned on by a compliment.  _ Lin cleared her throat as she dropped her cigarette butt and snubbed it out with her foot. "Thanks ki-Iya, I think." 

Iya smirked with a shrug. "Only giving credit where it's due." She tilted her head and looked at the night sky. It had to be no later than 12 AM. 

Lin scoffed. "Your godmother is very proud of you. I heard a lot about you." 

Iya didn't turn her gaze away from the sky. "I hope it was accurate. My godmother tends to over-exaggerates, especially when it comes to me." Her voice was low and Lin was almost sure she hadn't said a word. 

"From what I heard, you're one hell of a young woman. A brilliant student and exceptional daughter as well as sister." 

Slowly, Iya lowered her head to look at Lin, green on hazel. After a moment, Iya shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head back to the sky. "Why do all the students fear you? You seem nice enough to me." 

Lin huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Iya once again lowered her head to look at Lin, but this time with a smirk. "Sure you don't. Though I suppose it's not surprising, we typically care more about our reputations while we are younger and as we age, we just stop caring." She sighed and turned to face Lin full on. "Would you not agree?"

Lin furrowed her brows as she digested Iya's words and processed her question. "I'm a Criminal Justice professor, not a psychologist." 

Iya chuckled, soft and airy, and Lin felt her heart flutter at the sound. "Indeed you are Professor Beifong but still. Would you be kind enough to humor me with an answer?" 

Lin scoffed but couldn't hide her smirk.  _ She truly is a smart one.  _ "Haven't you heard, I'm not nice. Everyone is scared of me." 

Iya matched her smirk and Lin swallowed at the sparkle of mischief in her hazel eyes. "Funny, just wait until I tell everyone that Professor Beifong has a sense of humor."

Lin narrowed her gaze and stepped towards the younger woman, who refused to step back but instead lifted her chin.  _ So, you're a tough girl.  _ "You will do no such thing," Lin practically growled.

_ Hot.  _ Iya's smirk widened as she stared up into Lin's eyes. She took a step forward until she and Lin were nearly chest to chest. "You don't scare me Professor. Though that growl of yours is pretty hot." 

_ Did she?  _ Lin stuttered as her cheeks flushed red and she took a step back. She snarled as Iya's smirk widened to a smug smile. Before she could reply, Kya's hand on the small of her back stopped her.

"There you are Lin," Kya's sweet voice sounded behind them. "Oh, you found Iya." 

Iya replaced her smug smirk with a genuine smile as she regarded Kya. "Professor Beifong and I were just having a conversation. She's actually a lot nicer than everyone makes her out to be." When Kya looked at Lin, Iya sent Lin a wink. 

Lin cleared her throat. "Are you ready to go?" 

"Oh, yes, I am." Kya turned back to Iya. "As usual, you did a great job. Thank you for inviting me." 

Iya smiled before she wrapped Kya in a hug. "Don't mention it. I'm just glad you were able to come." She released Kya, but not before she placed a kiss on the older woman's cheek. 

Lin bristled at Iya's affection towards Kya, but she shook the feeling off as the younger woman turned her gaze towards her. "Thank you Professor Beifong for attending and for the conversation." She looked over her shoulder before she turned back with a smile on her face. "I suppose I should head in. Goodnight." 

Lin nodded her head as she felt a cool breeze go by and Kya move closer to her side. "Good night Iya," Lin offered as she wrapped an arm around Kya's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Good night Iya," Kya called as she allowed Lin to lead her away as Iya quickly slipped back into the restaurant.


	7. January

**January**

Iya opened her eyes as she heard her cell phone ring, the ringtone signaling that it was her godmother calling. "Afternoon mom." She smiled fondly into the phone. She had just finished her last class for the day and had decided to meditate on a bench in the quad underneath the sun.

"Hi baby, are you busy?" Her godmother's soft voice sounded but she could hear the pain in her voice. 

Iya immediately opened her eyes and straightened on the bench. "Mom, what's wrong?" 

Her godmother chuckled softly but it lacked its usual mirth. "You could always pick up on the slightest of changes. Are you sitting baby?"

Iya furrowed her brows. "I am. What's wrong? You're worrying me." 

Her godmother sighed on the other side of the phone. "It's Kie. He was in a car accident."

_ Kie?  _ Iya's heart stopped in her chest and tears immediately filled her eyes. "Where is he? Is he okay?" She asked after a moment.

"He's fine Iya. He's been recovering in the hospital and he should be able to come home at the end of the week." 

"He's been what!? Why am I just hearing about this now?" She practically yelled.

"Iya, stop. He's okay." 

"That doesn't matter! I should've been there! I'm coming to visit him."

"Iya you will do no such thing!" Her godmother reprimanded her.

"Mom."

"Don't  _ 'mom' _ me Iya. You may be grown and I know you are worried about him, but you will not leave campus. Do you hear me?" 

"But mom."

"Do. You. Hear. Me?" 

Iya sighed in defeat. "Yes ma'am."

Her godmother sighed again. "Baby, I know you want to see him, but you're in your last semester for your degree. You need to stay focused and graduate."

The tears that pooled at the bottom of her eyes now flow freely down her cheeks. "How am I going to focus if I'm worried about Kie?" Her voice cracked.

"Sweetheart. I know it's going to be hard, but promise me you will try. I'll keep you updated on his condition. Okay?"

Iya sniffed and wiped at her face quickly. "Yes ma'am, I promise." 

"I love you baby." 

Iya sniffed. "I love you too godmom." She hung up the phone and covered her face with her hands. 

"Iya?" Kya's soft voice called to her. Iya lifted her head. She was certain that the tears still streamed down her cheeks. "Spirits Iya, what's wrong?" Kya quickly sat down next to the younger woman.

"I need to go home," Iya cried. 

Kya quickly placed a hand on Iya's and gave it a squeeze. "Come on, we can talk in my office." Kya stood and pulled Iya to her feet. She released Iya's hand as they started heading towards her office. 

Once inside, Iya took a seat on the couch and Kya shut the door behind her. She just finished teaching her last class of the afternoon and her office hours weren't for another hour. 

"Iya sweetheart, why do you want to go home? What happened?" Kya asked once she joined the younger woman on the couch. 

A fresh set of tears streamed down Iya's face. "Kie was in a car accident. He's in the hospital."

Kya's heart skipped a beat and she immediately wrapped Iya in a hug. "Oh sweetheart, is he okay?" She remembered how involved Iya was in the raising of her younger brother. Though he had stayed with their biological mother, Iya often at times was the one raising him. 

Iya shrugged her shoulders. "I don't even know how long he's been in there, Kya, but I'm just now hearing about it." Iya tightened her hold on Kya as more tears streamed down her face. 

Kya allowed the younger woman to cry on her before she pulled back and cupped Iya's face. With her thumbs, she brushed away the tears. "Yin called you?"

"Yeah." 

Kya furrowed her brows. She knew that Iya pretty much raised Kie, but for Yin to have waited to tell Iya about him, Yin had to have had a reason. "Where is he? Want me to take you to him?"

Iya shook her head. "Godmom told me I couldn't." More tears streamed down cheeks.

Kya furrowed her brows. "Why?"

Iya sighed. "She wanted me to focus on graduating." 

_ Ah there it is.  _ Kya sighed, she knew Yin had a good reason. Unfortunately, Kya had no idea how to help the young woman. She herself was the middle child and though she often felt like the oldest of the three, she never actually raised her brothers. 

"Sweetheart, I understand your situation but I'm not the best person at comforting." 

Iya snorted softly. "You said that before when I came out to you." 

Kya smiled fondly at her, she remembered that day extremely well. She was actually really surprised that Iya turned to her. "Professor Beifong would be a better person to help." 

Iya arched an eyebrow. "I don't know Kya. Professor Beifong?"

Kya laughed softly. "She raised her little sister, just like you raised Kie." Kya took Iya's hands between her own. "Will you at least try to talk to her?" 

Iya frowned down at their hands before she turned back to Kya. "No promises." 

Kya smiled and shook her head. "I'll take it." She released Iya's hands to once again cup her face and wiped away her tears. "It'll be okay." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Before Iya could respond two knocks sounded at her door and Lin's voice came through. Kya locked eyes with the young woman she considered her own child.  _ Lin, of course!  _ "May I?"

Iya nodded her head. She didn't really want to talk to Professor Beifong at the moment, but she knew that Kya and her were friends. "Yeah. I should get going anyways." She sniffled as she stood. 

Kya frowned slightly at her before she stood and walked to the door. She smiled at Lin as she opened the door. "Hi Lin. I just need a second." She turned back and headed for Iya.

..

_ Hazel eyes stared back at jade green ones, mischief floating in them. Rosy pink lips curled into a smirk as their owner stepped forward until her chest was touching the others.  _

_ "You don't scare me Professor. Though, that growl of yours is pretty hot." One hazel eye winked as heat flooded both her sex and cheeks.  _

_ One hand landed on her waist and the other slowly slid up her arm and neck until it cupped her right cheek. Rosy lips moved forward until they gently brushed her ear. "Tell me Professor, how bad do you want me?" A wet yet warm tongue licked the shell of her ear and she shivered.  _

_ "We can't," her hoarse voice sounded, but she dared not move. _

_ Long and thick lashes covering hazel eyes fluttered against her skin. "What's the harm in a little taste?" Warm breath ghosted over her ear before warm lips peppered kisses along her jaw.  _

_ A moan slipped past her lips and her hands gripped the smaller woman's hips. The smaller woman smiled against her jaw before her lips froze just above her own. "What do you say Lin? I know you want me as much as I want you."  _

_ Suddenly, lips are crashing against her own. The hand cupping her right cheek slid to the back of her neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Teeth pulled on her bottom lip as the smaller woman pulled back to attack her neck and kiss her shoulder.  _

_ "Spirits Iya," she moaned as teeth sunk into her shoulder.  _

"Professor Beifong?" A knock sounded at her office door and Lin shot up from her slumped position at her desk. 

Lin blinked her eyes and quickly ran a hand down her face.  _ Fuck, again?  _ She could feel the stickiness between her legs and she shifted in her seat. "Come in."

Slowly, the door pushed open and Miy stuck her head in. "May I speak with you?" 

Lin gestured towards one of the two available seats across from her desk. Lin waited until Miy had sat before she spoke. She could tell the young woman was nervous by the way she fiddled with the strings on her sleeve. She did the same when she first met Iya. "How can I help?"

Miy chewed on her bottom lip. "I was wondering if you knew where Professor Kya was?" 

Lin furrowed her brows and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would I know that? I'm not her keeper." Miy flinched at her tone, her eyes immediately dropped to her lap and she pinched the bridge of her nose.  _ "Why do all the students fear you?" _ Iya's question echoed in her head. "I'm sorry Miy. Have you checked her office?" 

"I have but she doesn't have office hours for another hour." Miy tugged at the string on her sleeve, her eyes still focused on her lap. "I-I'm trying to find Iya. She was last seen with Professor Kya. I don't know, I was just hoping you would know where she was since you and Professor Kya looked like friends." Miy slowly lifted her gaze to Lin's, concern evident in her green orbs. 

_ Iya and Kya? _ "I'm sorry Miy, but I do not know where Professor Kya nor Iya are at." 

Miy sighed and dropped her eyes back to her lap. "Okay. Thank you Professor Beifong. Sorry for disturbing you." With that she stood and headed for the door. 

Lin watched the dejected young woman head for the door. "Miy?" Miy looked over her shoulder at her. "If I find one of them, I will let them know you're looking for them." 

Miy smiled softly at her. "Thank you." She opened the door but before she exited, she turned back to look at Lin. "You know, Iya was right. You're actually kinda nice." 

Lin had to stop her jaw from dropping.  _ She's not telling people that, is she? _ Miy smiled brighter at her Professor's reaction. "No worries, I'm the only one she told. She's actually taken a liking to you. Anyways, thank you Professor Beifong." With that, she exited the office leaving Lin alone with her thoughts. 

_ "She's actually taken a liking to you."  _ Miy's words echoed in her head along with the dream. Lin shook both from her head.  _ She's a student, Beifong. Nothing else matters.  _ Lin glanced at the clock:  _ 2:45 _ , before she stood with a sigh. Her office hours were over at this time. 

Lin stretched and grabbed her jacket before she exited her office. She locked the door behind her before she exited the building. She swung her jacket on as the cool breeze blew past her before she turned and headed towards Kya's office. 

Lin rolled her neck as she approached Kya's door.  _ Gotta stop falling asleep at my desk.  _ She noticed a light on in the office and knocked twice with her knuckles. "Kya?"

..

Iya quickly wiped her face as Lin stepped into Kya's office. She smiled softly at her as Jade eyes locked onto her own.  _ Please, don't ask.  _

Lin frowned at Iya as she noticed the sadness evident in the younger woman's eyes. "Is everything okay?" 

_ And she does.  _ Iya nodded as she released a soft exhale. "I'm fine. Thank you Professor Beifong." 

_ Your eyes say otherwise.  _ Lin nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "Miy was looking for you, Iya." 

Iya's hazel orbs quickly filled with guilt before she dropped them to the ground. She was supposed to be meeting with Miy after class. "I suppose I should go find her. Thank you." She lifted her head and looked at Kya. "Thank you Kya." 

Kya smiled fondly at Iya. "No problem. Remember, if you ever need something, feel free to come to me." 

Iya smiled a genuine smile and wrapped her arms around Kya in a tight embrace. She buried her face in Kya's chest and the older woman simply placed her chin on top of her head and squeezed her back. "Thank you." 

Kya gave her one last good squeeze before she pulled back to cup the younger girl's face. "Remember what I wrote in your graduation card?" 

"Yeah." 

"I still care for you Iya and that will never change. Everything will be okay." 

"I know, but still." 

Kya nodded her head before she leaned forward to kiss Iya's forehead and Lin watched as the younger woman closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Kya. "You're not alone Iya." 

Iya nodded before she released Kya from the hug. "Thank you Kya. This meant a lot." 

"Anytime kiddo." 

Iya rolled her eyes at Kya but chuckled softly. "I'm not a kid anymore Kya. But I should get going." Iya turned and headed for the door. Lin stepped to the side to let her pass and the younger woman gave her a soft smile. "Professor." 

..

Lin swallowed as her dream flashed in her head. She didn't say a word but instead watched the younger woman exit before she turned towards Kya. "What was that about?"

Kya shook her head before she flopped down on her couch. "Family issues." She released an exhale before she locked eyes with Lin. "What did you need?"

Lin leaned against the office door frame. "Miy stopped by my office looking for the both of you." 

Kya arched an eyebrow before she plopped down on her couch with a sigh. "I thought she was looking for Iya?"

Lin pushed off the wall to sit next to her best friend, who looked utterly exhausted. "She mentioned she last saw Iya with you but you weren't in your office." 

Kya hummed but said nothing. Instead she closed her eyes and focused on taking deep breaths. Her mind was racing with concerns about Iya. 

Lin gently placed her hand on Kya's knee. "You look exhausted, are you sure you can teach your last class?" 

Kya opened her eyes and smiled softly at her. "I'm fine. I'll be fine." 

Lin's brows furrowed as she watched the corners of Kya's lips turn down. "You're worried about Iya." 

"Can you do me a favor Lin?" 

Lin crossed her arms over her chest. "Depends."

"Can you talk to her?"

"Why? I don't even know the girl."

Kya shook her head. "But I can't relate to her having raised her brother and him being injured but she can't get to him." 

"Kya, I wouldn't even know what to say to her. I'm a former cop, now criminology professor, not a therapist." 

"Lin please, for me?Just talk to her. I can't help her and it's literally killing me to watch her in pain." Kya locked eyes with Lin, her blue orbs filled with concern and clouded by a curtain of tears. 

Lin's heart ached for her best friend. She never liked to see Kya emotional. "Fine, for you. But please, no tears." 

Kya nodded and quickly wiped at her face as she felt a single tear leak from her eyes. "Thank you." 

..

"I don't want to," Iya grumbled as she sat at the table eating dinner with Miy. 

Miy rolled her eyes. "And why not? I think Professor Kya made a good point. 

"Because I don't know her! What is she going to tell me that they didn't already?" She pushed her tray away. "I shouldn't even be having this conversation, I should be with him!" She slammed her hands on the table. 

Miy reached out and placed a hand on her best friend's. "Hey," she started, "look at me, Iya." She waited until Iya locked eyes with her; green on hazel. "I know you're frustrated, but like you said, what can she tell you that they haven't already." 

Iya opened her mouth to respond but Miy stopped her with a shake of her head. "But what's the harm in talking to her? If Professor Kya thinks it'll help, why not, right?" 

Iya sighed and deflated slightly. She knew that Miy was right and she knew that it'd hurt her more in the end if she didn't try. She just wished they'd let her do what she was supposed to. "Fine." 

Miy furrowed her brows. "Fine what?" 

"You know I hate it when you're right. Fine, I'll go talk to Beifong." 

Miy smiled and squeezed her hand. "Good. Thank you."

..

Lin hadn't heard nor seen much of Iya after her conversation with Kya.  _ "Lin please, for me?Just talk to her."  _ Kya's words echoed in her head. She growled as she scratched out whatever paper she was grading when a knock at her door sounded. 

"Who is it?" she barked. 

Lin watched almost in slow motion as her office door slowly opened to reveal a slightly disheveled and red eyed Iya. Lin eyed the young girl as she slowly entered her office, closing the door behind her. 

"Professor Beifong, Kya sent me to talk to you," Iya's voice was quieter than usual, almost as if all the joy in her was gone. 

Lin frowned slightly but gestured for her to enter and have a seat. She watched as the young woman nodded her head before she took a seat. "I don't really know what Kya expects me to tell you, but I hope it's okay that Kya confided in me about your situation." 

Iya shrugged her shoulders before she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's fine." 

Lin's frown deepened more at the girl's response. She knew that response, Iya was closing herself off. She stood up from her seat and made her way to lean back against the front of her desk. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Iya scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Not really, but Kya won't be happy unless I do." 

Lin chuckled. "That's Kya." 

Kysum sighed and looked away from Lin. "I don't get what's the big deal. I raised my brother, why is it wrong for me to want to see him?" Frustration filled the young woman's eyes. "It's not like I'm dropping out, I'll only take a small break from school and my work will always be turned in. How in the world am I supposed to focus when the brother I raised is fighting for his life?"

Lin listened as Iya vented.  _ Ah, so that's why Kya sent her.  _ "There's not much for me to say, but would you like to hear what I think?" 

Iya locked eyes with her and Lin was taken aback by the hardness within Iya's normally soft hazel eyes. "I don't exactly have a choice."

Lin scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.  _ You and me both.  _ "My mother was Chief of Police which left me to raise my little sister, Su. I remember when Su got injured and my mother ordered me not to go pick her up. I was an hour away from completing my police academy test when the call came in. I, of course, disregarded my mother and still picked up Su. I ended up missing the test." 

Iya stared at her, but Lin could see the hardness in her eyes softening. "So, you understand. I need to go see him?" 

Lin nodded her head. "I do."

"So, then why is everyone making a big deal about it?" Iya cut her off as she unfolded her arms to throw them up in the air. 

"They're just looking out for you." 

"Well, I don't need them to. I can take care of myself!" Iya huffed. 

Lin couldn't help but scoff at Iya's response.  _ Believe me kiddo, I've said the same thing.  _ "So I've heard." Iya snapped her gaze towards her and arched an eyebrow. "Kya and your godmother talk very highly of you. You're very independent and family oriented, but don't let your responsibility to family overshadow your responsibility to yourself." 

..

Iya stared at Lin, she didn't expect that, out of her from the least. "What are you talking about?" She huffed, her eyes narrowed at the older woman in front of her.

Lin arched an eyebrow at her before she sighed. "Believe me, I've been in your position before and we both know you know exactly what I'm talking about." 

Iya looked away from the older woman, but her anger and frustration started to disappear, the wall she had started to build around herself started to crumble. "Whatever. I'm leaving." She stood up to leave but a hand on her wrist stopped her. 

Iya looked down at Lin's hand on her wrist then back up at Lin's green orbs. "Iya," Lin started, "I can't stop you from doing what you feel you need to do. But answer me this: You've taken care of everyone else and you always will, but what about what you want?" 

Iya felt her breath hitch and her heart skip a beat when she felt the older woman's thumb brush over her pulse point.  _ Shit.  _ "I can't sit here while he's in pain..it physically hurts." Her eyes filled with tears.

Lin hummed. "I know the feeling and I also know that it will pass. I have a feeling your brother would want to see you but would also want you to take care of yourself. Have you talked to him?"

_ They won't let me. _ Iya couldn't answer, just shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

"I think you should call to check up on him and if he wants to see you, go. But, the choice is still yours to make." Lin released her wrist to grab a tissue and handed it to her.

Iya gratefully took it with her free hand and dabbed at her face. "Thank you. I guess Kya was right." The older woman arched her eyebrow, and Iya shrugged a shoulder. "She told me that you'd understand exactly how I was feeling." 

Lin nodded her head. "Well, Kya is a pretty wise woman herself." She offered her a small but soft smile, or at least what looked to be a smile to Iya. "I hope I was able to help. I'm not exactly the best at giving advice." 

Iya smiled softly at her. "I think you did just fine. I'm feeling better." She looked down at her wrist.  _ She touched me. _ "I suppose I should go. I've wasted enough of your time." She turned and headed for the door."

..

Lin didn't know what possessed her to stop the young woman again, but as Iya reached and opened her office door, she called out to her. "Iya," she turned to face Lin, "you're never a waste of time." 

Lin watched as the younger woman chuckled before she smiled and winked at her. "You're not bad yourself, Chief." With that, Iya exits her office. 

_ How did she know I was Chief?  _ Lin released a breath she didn't know she was holding.  _ Spirits, she's going to be the death of me. _ Yet, she couldn't deny how happy she was to see that familiar flicker of life back in Iya's eyes. 


	8. February

**February**

Iya laughed with Miy as they exited the lunch line and headed to their usual table. Iya furrowed her brows when she felt Miy gently elbow her. "What?" 

Miy leaned over to her as they still walked. "Look who's at our table." 

Iya looked and spotted both Kya and Lin at the table she and Miy usually sit at. "We'll find another." 

Miy smirked. "Please, every table is taken; we can sit with professors." Miy quickened her pace as she set out for the older women. "Afternoon Professor Kya, Professor Lin, may we join you?" 

Iya rolled her eyes as she looked at Miy.  _ Why?  _ As her eyes glanced over both professors, she offered them a smile. "Miy." 

Kya smiled at her and gestured to the open seats in front of them. She and Lin were sitting next to each other, rather than across from each other. "Sure." 

Miy smiled and sat down across from Kya, while Iya sat down across from Lin. "Thank you. There weren't any other available tables."

Iya grumbled something under her breath before she started picking with her food. She had an appetite when they got the food and now suddenly, not so much. 

Both professors furrowed their brows at her, but it was Lin who spoke first. "Iya, everything okay?" 

Iya froze at the question and slowly lifted her gaze to meet Lin's. "Yes." 

Kya arched an eyebrow. "Your aura says otherwise sweetheart." 

Iya's posture softened and her shoulders relaxed as she looked at Kya. "I'm fine Kya. Promise." 

Miy rolled her eyes. "She's just upset because…" before she could finish, Iya covered her mouth with a hand. 

"Don't," she practically growled in warning. 

Miy rolled her eyes as Kya chuckled at the two. Lin just watched with an eyebrow arched in curiosity. "Don't what?" Kya questioned, "we wanna know, right Lin?" 

Lin shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't her place to get involved in student affairs, though she couldn't deny she was curious. 

Iya narrowed her eyes playfully at Kya. "I don't want to tell you." She pouted. 

"Awe, please Iya? You used to tell me everything," Kya teased. 

Miy licked Iya's palm and she instantly retracted her hand with a screech. Miy chuckled at her friend. "I'm forcing her to go to a Valentine's Day speed dating event." 

Iya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. "I'm not going, and it's not funny Kya." She eyed the older woman who was laughing quietly at her. 

"Maybe just a little bit," Kya said once she calmed herself down. "It'll be fun. Maybe you should attend too." Kya elbowed Lin, who only grunted out a no. 

"See!" Iya gestured towards Lin. "It's stupid and I'm not going." She crossed her arms as she stared daggers at Miy. 

Miy laughed. "You're going. You lost the bet." She stuck her tongue out at Iya. 

"I don't like you," Iya mumbled and looked down at her food. 

"Oh please. You love me." Miy wrapped her in a quick side hug and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

Iya rolled her eyes, but the corners of her mouth quirked up in a small smirk. "Whatever." 

..

Lin watched as Miy and Iya joked with each other. Honestly, the pair reminded her of Kya and herself, respectively. She turned when she heard Kya chuckle.

"You two are so cute together," she teased. 

Lin watched as both girls' cheeks flushed red and she never thought red looked better on Iya.  _ Watch it Beifong _ .

"We're not…" Iya started, her voice suddenly quiet. 

"She doesn't want me, I tried." Miy shrugged before eating her food. 

Both professors' eyes widened slightly, but for different reasons. Lin couldn't deny the relief that flooded her when Miy said that. Yet once again, she couldn't ignore how their friendship was eerily similar to her own friendship with Kya. 

"Miy," Iya whined as her cheeks flushed bright with embarrassment. 

Lin smirked as Iya's cheeks flooded.  _ I know the feeling. _ "That's okay." 

Iya snapped her gaze up to Lin before she dropped them back down to her plate. Lin could've sworn, the young woman's cheeks got brighter. 

"Of course it's okay. Lin and I were in the same boat," Kya said as she smiled at the two. 

Lin's eyes widened and she snapped her head towards her best friend. "Kya!" She had to stop herself from yelling and bringing attention to themselves as she felt her own cheeks redden. 

Kya laughed at her best friend's embarrassment. "Oh, come on Beifong. They're literally younger copies of us." 

Lin rolled her eyes and huffed, but she could feel Iya's hazel gaze on her. Instead, she growled under her breath as she lifted her drink to her lips. 

..

Iya could've died of embarrassment right there. But as she raised her eyes to peak up at Lin, her heart quickened in pace at the older woman's blush.  _ Cute. _

"Seriously? Y'all like women too?" Miy questioned genuinely. 

"Miy!" Iya nearly screeched at her. "You can't just.." she trailed off when Kya held up a hand. 

Kya smiled as she held up a hand. "It's fine." She glanced at Lin. "Right?" Lin mumbled something into her drink and shrugged a shoulder. Kya smirked and turned back to face the girls. "But yes, we do." 

Miy beamed at the information. "That's so cool. I thought it was only a young person thing." 

Iya couldn't help herself and literally face palmed herself before sliding it down her face. "Miy, really?" 

Miy blushed as she caught on to what she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just.." she trailed off, too embarrassed to finish. 

Lin shook her head. "It's fine." She turned her attention and Iya stiffened under her gaze. "How's your brother?" 

Iya swallowed as she watched Lin's normally intense gaze soften at the question. Iya rubbed the back of her neck. "He's good. A broken foot and arm, and some bruising, but he's good." 

Kya smiled as she looked between the two. She didn't expect that question to come from Lin, she was actually going to ask it. "That's good." She had talked to Yin but she wanted to see how Iya was handling it. "Yin said he'll make a full recovery by the time you graduate." 

Iya nodded her head. "As long as he listens to the doctor's orders, yes." 

The clock dinged, signally that it was the next hour and Miy jumped from her seat. "Thank you for letting us sit with y'all, but we should go. I'm taking her shopping since she has nothing to wear." 

Iya rolled her eyes but stood with her tray nonetheless. "It's just speed dating. I don't need a fancy outfit." 

Miy rolled her eyes and picked up her tray as well. "Please, I'm taking you shopping. No ifs, and, or buts." She looped one arm with Iya's. "See y'all." 

Iya rolled her eyes. "Bye Kya, Professor," she managed to say before Miy practically dragged her away. 

..

Lin looked at Kya before both of them started laughing. "They really do remind me of us." 

Kya laughed and leaned her head on her shoulder. "They do and they're so cute too. But it might be because I practically watched her grow up, so Iya also reminds me of myself." 

Lin hummed. She could see that. Iya softens immediately when around Kya; she's more receptive to affection and even smiles more often when Kya is around. Lin also couldn't deny that when those two are together, they're inseparable, and treat each other as mother and daughter respectively. "I could see it." 

Kya smirked as she lifted her head to look at her best friend. "She's growing on you." 

Lin furrowed her brows. "Who?" 

Kya playfully rolled her eyes. "Iya." 

"Why would you say that?" 

Kya shrugged but a teasing smirk was on her lips. "Your face softens ever so slightly when she's around." Lin looked away and Kya's smirk widened. "It's okay Lin, Iya has that effect on people .. once they get past her shields. She actually reminds me of you with her tough exterior." 

Lin huffed and ducked her head as she felt her cheek heat up once again. "She's nothing like me." 

Kya hummed. "True, but that doesn't mean you don't have a soft spot for her." 

Lin scowled. "Whatever." 

Kya laughed fully and elbowed her gently. "I'm only teasing Lin, though, she likes you as well." 

_ What?  _ Lin looked at Kya with wide eyes. "What? She's our student Kya," she sputtered. 

"I'm not saying like that, unless you like her like that, but the fact that she opened up to you is proof enough." 

Lin rolled her eyes as she stopped her cheeks from flushing again.  _ Too much blushing today.  _ "She only did that because of you." 

"Hmm, maybe the first time, but not the rest." She leaned closer to Lin, her breasts pressed against her arm. "How does it feel to be liked instead of feared by your students?"

"She's not my student."

Kya shrugged and pulled back. "True, but even Miy seemed to have lessened her fear of you." 

Lin rolled her eyes, but she couldn't deny that out of all her students, Miy was the least bit hesitant to talk to her during class and office hours.  _ Wonder if that has anything to do with Iya.  _ "Shut up, Kya." 

Kya chuckled. "You should do that Valentine's Speed dating event too. I'm pretty sure you'll find a lucky lady or a few." 

Lin crossed her arms. "Not going to happen. I do feel bad for Iya though, she doesn't want to go." 

"All the more you should go and keep her company." 

Lin arched her eyebrow at her. "It's not going to happen. End of discussion."

Kya pouted. "You're no fun."

.. 

Iya could kill Miy if she thought it would help. _ Stupid bet. _ She knows now not to bet against Miy in the future.

_ "Oh come on Iya, it'll be fun and I'll be there," Miy begged as she sat on Iya's bed.  _

_ "The answer is no," Iya responded with a towel wrapped around her body as she searched for her outfit for the day.  _

_ Miy huffed. "Please? I promise it'll be fun." _

_ Iya looked over her shoulder as she found a pair of matching undergarments. "No, end of discussion." She slipped the undergarments on before she dropped her towel to continue searching for clothes.  _

_ Miy bit her lip as she watched Iya flutter around the room. She really did like Iya, but she also respected Iya's preferences. She stood up and quickly wrapped her arms around the other girl and pressed a kiss to her back.  _

_ Iya stiffened. "Miy, what are you doing?" In her hands, she gripped a red laced crop top and black high waisted jeans.  _

_ "Let's make a bet Iya. If you can get dressed with me wrapped around you, you don't have to go, but if you can't, you'll attend."  _

_ Iya half frowned, half smiled at the bet. Part of her knew she could win, but the other part was wary of Miy, she had way too many tricks up her sleeve. "Fine."  _

_ Miy smiled as she slowly unwrapped her hands from Iya's waist as the younger woman tried to put on her shirt. When Iya's head was in the shirt, she started tickling her sides. _

_ Iya froze before she started wiggling. She couldn't see with her head stuck in her shirt. "Miy!" she shrieked at the tickling.  _

_ "Get dressed Iya," Miy teased as she continued tickling.  _

_ Iya released a soft giggle as she squirmed under Miy's fingers. She's always been overly sensitive. "I-I c-can't!" she struggled to say. She tried to slip her arms through the holes but with her squirming, it was becoming more and more hard. Plus, she was having a hard time breathing from laughing.  _

_ "Do you yield?"  _

_ Iya nodded her head. "Fine." she huffed and Miy stopped her tickling fingers.  _

_ Miy stepped away from her with a bright and victorious smile. "Who knew the guarded Iya was overly ticklish," she teased and winked at her.  _

_ Iya blushed but scowled at her friend. "Cheat." She slipped her clothes on before she slipped her shoes on.  _

_ Stupid bet! _ Iya screamed in her head. She's been in the speed dating event for nearly an hour at this point and was ready to go. Miy was sitting a few seats down from her. The older girl leaned forward to look at her and she scowled. "I hate you," she mouthed. 

Miy winked at her and blew her a kiss. "I love you too." 

Iya huffed. It wasn't too bad, the event, she did manage to meet a few girls her age and a little older that caught her attention, but they'll never be who she actually wants. She fiddled with her dress; Miy had her wear a cute flair out bloody red dress and matching flats. She didn't mind the dress, it was really quite cute, but she did feel a little exposed in it. 

She faintly remembered a bell singing but she was honestly over the whole thing and has been since the 30 minute mark. 

..

Lin wanted to strangle Kya as well as Miy, but she knew strangling the latter would get her in trouble. How'd she let Kya drag her to this damn Valentine's Day speed dating event, she'll never know. 

_ "Oh, come on Lin, let's go out!" Kya whined in her office.  _

_ "Kya, no." Lin huffed. She had too much paperwork to do and honestly, just didn't want to go out.  _

_ "Please, we never get to go out anymore." Kya stood and wrapped her arms around Lin's neck as she stood behind her. "Please?" _

_ "Kya, we got drinks last week." She started marking up papers, once again disappointed at the quality of the work.  _

_ "Linny," Kya whined again as she placed her chin on Lin's shoulder. "Please, I just want to go out with you."  _

_ Lin rolled her eyes but looked at her best friend out the corners of her eyes. Kya's blue eyes were begging her and her lips curved down in a pout. "Fine. Where?"  _

_ Kya squealed and placed a kiss on her friend's cheek. "It's a surprise, which you need to change for."  _

_ Lin sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Fine, we can stop by my place," she huffed.  _

She scowled as Kya gently elbowed her. "What?" She growled. 

"Look who it is," Kya whispered. She managed to trick Lin into attending the speed dating event. She personally wasn't looking for anything serious, but she wanted her best friend to get out. Plus, she was curious about how Iya and speed dating was going to mix. 

Lin followed Kya's gaze and spotted both Miy and Iya, who looked as annoyed and over it as she herself felt. "Is that why you brought me here?"

Kya smirked at her. "I just wanted to see what was going to happen." 

Lin rolled her eyes. "But why did I have to come for you to keep tabs on her?"

Kya faked offense. "Because, you're my best friend and I wanted you to come with me. Plus, you could use a date." 

Lin rolled her eyes. "I'm happy alone." 

Kya rolled her eyes but before she could reply, the host started the session. 

..

"You know, Kya is here to spy on you," Lin's familiar voice sounded and Iya snapped her gaze up to lock with a pair of jade green eyes that she was beginning to know more and more. 

"Professor." She nodded at her. "I'm not surprised, she and my godmom spied on my first date." 

The older woman arched an eyebrow. "So, this is a normal thing .. matter of fact, don't answer that." 

Iya's lips quirked up slightly. "I take it because of Miy, Kya talked you into coming," she stated more than asked. 

"Tricked was more like it." Lin rolled her eyes, but there was an upward quirk to her lips. She ran her eyes over Iya's dress. "Nice dress." 

Iya's cheeks brightened and she ducked her head to look at it. "I really think it was too much for this stupid event, but Miy was adamant about it." She sighed. She couldn't ignore the way Lin's calculated gaze sent butterflies to her stomach. "You look nice too." 

Lin chuckled lowly. "This old suit? It's about one of the only things I got. Like Miy, Kya was adamant I wore it." 

Iya's mood lightened. She actually enjoyed talking to Lin. She leaned towards the older woman, her eyes taking her in. She noticed how Lin's forest green suit actually hugged her frame rather than just covered it up, how her hair was pulled up into a bun, and was that mascara and eyeliner she spotted. She knew that Kya was the one that did her makeup, she'd know those winged eyes anywhere. 

Her hazel eyes came to lock back with jade ones and she smirked.  _ Why not have some fun then? _ "So Professor," she purred, "how long do you have it in you before you're ready to skip out?" 

..

_ Is she? _ Lin wanted to fidget in her seat. She knew for a fact that the young woman across from her just checked her out. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. "I've been ready to go when I first got here. Judging by your face when Kya and I arrived, the same could be said about you." 

She saw it, the moment she said the words, the flicker of mischief and playfulness in her eyes.  _ Fuck.  _

Iya licked her lips before she smirked at her. "Have you been watching me,  _ Professor?" _ She teased. 

_ Spirits, she's almost as bad as Kya.  _ Lin blinked but her neck and cheeks flushed red. "W-What? No. Kya pointed y'all out when we first got here." 

Iya laughed. Lin was cute when she was flustered, and she did it quite easily at that. "Who knew Professor Beifong blushed so easily," she continued to tease. 

Lin growled and leaned forward. "You're just as bad as Kya."

Iya arched an eyebrow as she smirked. "Who'd you think I learned from?" Her eyes trailed down to the older woman's lips and she bit her own. 

Lin watched as Iya's eyes strayed from her own and down to her lips. She then found her own eyes equally drawn to the younger woman's lips when she bit them.  _ Spirits Beifong, what are you doing?  _ Lin swallowed hard before she pulled back. She cleared her throat and looked away. 

"So, how has it been?" 

Iya leaned back with a smirk. "The event? There's some potential, but not really what I'm looking for." 

Lin snapped her eyes towards her.  _ Do I really want to ask? _ She knew better but still she opened her mouth. "What are you looking for?" 

Iya hummed and leaned her elbows on the table so that she could rest her chin on her hands. "Do you really want to know?" 

..

Iya knew she was entering dangerous waters, but she couldn't pass up the chance, not when Lin was looking so damn fine in that suit. She licked her lips and arched a brow as she waited for Lin to answer her question. 

Iya watched as Lin's intense jade gaze scanned her hazel ones before the older woman smirked. "On second thought, no." She arched an eyebrow. "Though, if you want to say it anyways, I can't stop you." 

_ Funny.  _ Iya laughed, light and melodically. "Cute, real cute, but I think I'll keep that to myself." The bell dinged and Iya looked up at the host before she turned back to Lin. 

Iya's words caught in her throat when she noticed not only Lin's cheeks flushed, but her eyes darkened just a little.  _ Interesting. _

..

_ Did she just call me cute?  _ Lin's cheeks heated and her eyes darkened in arousal as she faintly heard the bell sing.  _ Horny bastard, get it together Beifong. _

She locked eyes with Iya's and knew that the younger woman could tell. She cleared her throat, blinked away her arousal and stood. "You enjoy the rest of the event."

The younger woman smirked at her. "Thanks for the chat Professor. Maybe next time I can see more of that blush of yours." She followed it with a wink.

Lin narrowed her eyes as she placed her hands on the table and leaned forward until there was a few inches separating their faces. "You're playing with fire Iya," she growled. 

Iya licked her lips and her eyes filled with determination. "I'm prepared to get burned." 

Before Lin could reply, a hand came down on her shoulder. She shrugged it off, pushed off the table and stormed out the place.  _ Fuck! _

..

Miy stares with shocked light green as Kya sat down across from her.  _ Holy shit, she's hot.  _ Miy thought Kya was gorgeous before, but seeing the older woman is a teal midi dress, that hugged her frame perfectly, Miy was pretty sure she was a goddess. 

"Holy shit Professor Kya," Miy blurted out but in a hushed voice. She didn't want to get either of them in trouble. 

Kya chuckled at Miy's reaction. She's learned by now that Miy doesn't necessarily think before she speaks. "Thank you Miy and for tonight, you can call me Kya." 

Miy nodded her head before she furrowed her brows. "What are you doing here .. Kya?"  _ That feels a little weird to say. _

Kya hummed. "Just checking in on Iya." 

Miy nodded her head. She looked down towards her friend and her eyeballs nearly popped out of her head. "Is that Professor Beifong sitting across from Iya?" she asked in a hushed tone. 

Kya looked down at Iya and indeed Lin was sitting across from her. The two actually looked to be having a good conversation. "It is." She tapped her chin before she turned back to the younger woman. "So, how is this thing going?"

Miy shook her head, at the moment, this was a lot to take in. Both Professors Kya and Professor Lin were at the event and on top of that, the latter was engrossed in what looked to be a pretty good conversation with her best friend. Not to mention both professors look absolutely stunning. 

"I'm sorry. I'm still trying to wrap my head around what I'm seeing." She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I thought you were gorgeous before but you're fucking stunning right now." Her cheeks flushed but she locked eyes with Kya's; light green on teal blue. 

Kya arched an eyebrow but she could feel her cheeks heat, thankful that she put on makeup. She smirked at the younger woman. "You have quite the silver tongue, Miy," she teased. 

Miy blushed and dropped her eyes. "Sorry, I know it can get me in trouble sometimes." 

Kya shook her head but reached out to place a hand on the girl's. "Believe me, I know, I'm the same way." She pulled back with a laugh. "Thank you for the compliment and you look sharp as well." 

Miy chuckled. She was sporting an all black three-piece women's suit. It was actually her favorite suit she owned, though she doesn't wear it often. "Thank you." 

Miy turned her head and looked back down at Iya who was now leaning towards Lin.  _ Is she flirting with her? Does she like Professor Beifong? _

Kya followed the young girl's gaze and her eyebrows raised.  _ That's not what it looks like. It better the fuck not be.  _ She knew Iya liked to flirt, she taught the girl practically everything she knew, but Iya couldn't be flirting with Lin. 

The bell dinged and Miy and Kya snapped their gazes back to each others, similar questions floating in their eyes:  _ were they flirting? _

Both women looked back down, even as Kya stood and watched as Lin stood up before slamming her hands on the table and leaning towards Iya before storming off. They looked at each other again, their eyes confirming the same answer to their question: yes. 

Kya smiled at her before she chased after Lin. Miy watched her leave, well, she watched Kya's ass as the older woman walked away.  _ Spirits, Iya, your godmother had damn good tastes.  _

Miy sighed as another woman sat down across from her. 


	9. March

**March**

Lin smiled at the bartender, Xie as she grabbed a bottle of Fire Whiskey and 2 shots of Cactus Juice.

"Big day, Chief?" Xie questioned as he ran her card and handed it back to her. 

She smirked at him. "Spring Break. No more college students." 

Xie chuckled. He remembered those days as a college student. He glanced over at Kya before he turned back to Lin. "Well, y'all enjoy y'all selves." 

Lin nodded before she made her way to Kya with everything. She smiled at her best friend as she set everything on the table. 

"Well, shit Lin," Kya teased but immediately grabbed the shot of Cactus Juice and downed it. 

Lin rolled her eyes as she sat down. She grabbed her shot and knocked it back before she grabbed the Fire Whiskey and poured herself a drink. 

..

"Where are we going?" Iya asked as Miy helped her out of the taxi. Before they had arrived, Miy had slipped a blindfold on her. 

Today was her 22nd birthday and Miy insisted on taking her out. Miy simply smiled at her and looped their arms.

"Don't worry about it. Just know, we're getting drunk as ever tonight," Miy said with a smile.

Iya rolled her eyes behind the blindfold. "You know I don't like surprises," she huffed.

Miy laughed. "Just let me do this for you," she whined. "Watch your step." She helped Iya into the bar before she stopped her. She reached behind her and untied the blindfold. 

Iya blinked at the sudden light and gently rubbed her eyes. She looked around before she laughed. She turned to face Miy. "You know, sometimes I hate you." 

Miy laughed at her. She simply brought Iya to the same bar the older girl had brought her too for her 21st birthday. "I know, but I wanted to add some mystery." 

Iya rolled her eyes before a familiar voice called her. She turned to face the owner with a bright smile. "Xie!"

Xie smiled at his cousin. "What's up cuz? Whatcha doing here?" 

Iya cocked a hip and deadpanned at her cousin. "Way to remember your favorite cousin's birthday." 

Xie's eyes widened. "Holy shit! My bad cuz. First drink is free." He gestured to the bar. "What'll it be?" 

Iya smiled widely. She walked over to the bar and looked over the counter. She rarely drank, but when she did, it was only one thing. "Fire Whiskey."

His eyes widened before he laughed. "You really must be tryna get drunk." 

Miy laughed as she walked over to Iya and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I promised her a really good time." 

Xie turned to Miy and smirked. "You better be taking good care of my little cousin." He knew that Iya was lesbian; they were very close growing up despite not being blood related. 

Iya rolled her eyes. "She's my best friend Xie and yes, she takes very good care of me just as I, her." 

His eyes widened as recognition hit him. "Shorty Do-Whop. Girl, you can sing." He smiled at Miy. 

Miy blushed at the name. When she was here for her birthday, she got so drunk that she hopped onto the karaoke machine and started singing. She didn't sing in front of anyone. "Thanks." 

Xie nodded his head before he headed down the bar to get their drinks. He returned with them in hand and a smile on his face. "Enjoy and happy birthday." He leaned over the bar and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

Iya smiled at him as he pulled back. "Thanks Xie." In one swift movement, she picked up her drink and downed half of it. 

"Iya!" Miy practically screamed. "We were supposed to toast." She pouted as she released Iya's waist. 

Iya rolled her eyes. "My bad. I just enjoy Fire Whiskey." She chuckled. 

Miy rolled her eyes but raised her glass up. "To Iya, the most beautiful and bestest best friend a girl could ask for." Iya rolled her eyes but clinked her glass against Miy's. 

..

They were nearly done with the bottle and Lin just knew they were going to be feeling this in the morning, which is why she was done drinking after this. 

"Holy shit, is that Iya?" Kya's tipsy voice rang out. 

Lin turned her attention to the front of the bar and nearly choked on her drink. Iya was dressed in a skin tight, thigh high red dress. Her hair was up in a bun with two strands framing her face. _Fuck, she looks good._ Lin caught herself and looked away. "Looks like it." 

Kya furrowed her brows. "What's today?" 

Lin hummed. "The…" she was cut off by Kya. 

"Holy fuck, it's her birthday!" She downed the rest of her drink and stood. "Let's go say hi." She grabbed Lin and practically yanked her up from the booth. 

Lin groaned, she did not want to. "Kya, really? Let's just enjoy this drink." 

"Pffft." Kya blew a raspberry and pulled Lin after her as she approached the two young women. She released her hold on Lin only when she stood behind Iya. "Happy birthday sweetheart." 

Lin watched almost as if in slow motion as Iya turned to face them before a huge smile graced her lips and she wrapped Kya in a tight embrace. Their eyes locked as Iya looked over the older woman's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Kya?! Thank you. What are you doing here?" She beamed brightly at Kya as she pulled back.

"We," Kya gestured to herself and Lin, "just came for a drink. How about you let me buy your first birthday drink." 

Iya frowned slightly. "You really don't. I don't want to get us in trouble." 

Kya waved a hand dismissively. "Please. Remember all those drinks we had for your 18th after Yin went to sleep?" She arched an eyebrow. 

Iya groaned and playfully rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Don't remind me. You had me on my ass." 

Kya laughed, genuine and light. "You certainly held your liquor better than Yin. So what do you say?" 

Iya bit her lip before she shrugged. "Sure, why not." She glanced at her empty drink then back at them. "Did y'all want to join us?" 

Lin furrowed her brows. "No." 

"Yes," Kya and Lin spoke at the same time. 

Lin growled and gently gripped Kya's elbow. "Excuse us." With that, she pulled Kya away from the girls. 

Kya rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and order. Put it on my tab." With that, she allowed Lin to pull her away. 

"What are you doing? We could lose our jobs." 

Kya shook off Lin's hand to place one on her shoulder. "Relax Linny. It's just one drink, plus, they're both legal." 

Lin growled. "You better know what you're doing." 

Kya smiled at her before she grabbed her hand and led them back over to the girls. "We already have a booth if y'all would like some privacy and space." 

Lin could smack herself. _Way to make us sound like perverts Kya._ She snatched her hand away from Kya and stomped back to their booth in a dimly lit corner of the bar. 

..

Iya bit her lip as she watched Lin walked away. One drink wasn't a problem, but to sit and drink with her Professors, despite knowing one of them personally, she knew there were ethics rules that were being broken. "I don't know Kya." 

Miy rolled her eyes. "Of course we'll sit with y'all." Miy grabbed their drinks and bounded after Lin before Iya could respond. 

Kya turned to her and Iya simply smiled before she slid off the stool. Kya wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a side hug as they headed back. "You look stunning by the way." 

Iya smiled at her. "Thank you Kya." 

..

Miy smiled drunkenly as one drink turned into a bottle. She was seated next to Iya as they sat across from Kya and Lin. 

She smiled at her best friend as her favorite song came on. She wrapped her arm around Iya's neck and leaned into her best friend, her chest pressed against her arm. "Iya, let's dance," she whined. 

Iya looked at her and smiled. "I could dance."

Miy squealed. She loved drunk Iya; drunk Iya doesn't fight that much. She pulled Iya, who was giggling, from the seat and towards the dance floor. 

Miy released her best friend's arm to dance. Singing along to the song as she moved her body to the beat. 

Iya smiled as she watched her best friend before she joined in. She brought her arms up and started saying her hips to the music. 

Miy laughed as she closed the distance between them and Iya turned so that she was damn near grinding her ass on her. 

Miy placed her hands on her best friend's hips as the older girl turned around in her hold, wrapped her arms around her neck and gyrated her hips. 

Lin watched as Iya rolled her hips and couldn't help but wish that was her in Miy's spot. _Spirits, what am I thinking?_ She dragged her eyes up and locked eyes with the young woman, who winked at her. She looked away when Iya winked at her. 

"Hey Iya," Miy said as the latter grinded against her. 

Iya hummed and smiled at her best friend. "Yeah." 

Miy placed her hands on her friend's hips. "We should get them to dance." Her eyes shot to Kya and Lin who were watching them. 

Iya bit her lip. "I don't know My." 

Miy frowned slightly. "I saw you flirting with Professor Lin. I'm pretty sure you and Kya could get her to dance." 

Iya chuckled as she slid her hands down Miy's body as she moved hers lower. "I mean, I can try." 

Miy smiled and pulled her friend up before she grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the older women. 

Iya giggled as they made their way and Miy joined alongside her. 

Both older women looked up as the girls approached. Miy stopped in front of Kya and Iya in front of Lin. 

"Dance with us Professors," both girls said at the same time before they reached out and grabbed their hands. 

Both older women looked at each other before Kya shrugged and allowed Miy to pull her to her feet. 

Lin watched as Miy led Kya to the dance floor before she turned her attention to Iya with a frown. "I don't think that's a good idea." 

Iya frowned before she kneeled into the booth and leaned towards Lin. "One dance isn't going to hurt." She bit her lip. "You don't have to do anything, I'll do all the dancing." 

Lin knew it was a bad idea, but as she stared into Iya's hazel orbs, she couldn't find it in herself to say no. She nodded her head and allowed the younger woman to lead her onto the dancefloor. 

Lin glanced over at Kya, who had Miy by her hips as the younger woman gyrated her hips against Kya's pelvis. 

Iya gently cupped Lin's face and turned her to face her. "Eyes on me, Chief," she winked at her before she grabbed one of Lin's hands, lifted her arm and swayed under it. 

Iya smiled at Lin as she stepped forward. She turned so her back was towards Lin's chest and placed the older woman's hands on her hips. She slipped her arms around Lin's neck and leaned back as she swayed against Lin. 

Lin couldn't think as she stood there allowing Iya to dance on her. She tightened her grip as she felt the young woman's ass on her pelvis. "You're still playing with fire," she whispered against Iya's ear. 

Iya moaned softly before she turned around to face Lin. She slipped her hands into her hair and hummed at its softness. "Like I said, I'm prepared to get burned." 

Lin's nails started to dig into Iya's clothes hips. _Fuck, I want her._ "Iya," Lin warned. 

Iya smirked as she leaned up until her lips brushed the shell of the older woman's ear. "I'm not going to tempt you, though I do want you." 

.. 

Kya hummed as she felt Miy gyrate against her. She couldn't deny that the young woman was beautiful and that her silver tongue was attractive as well. Her skin tight black dress hugged her small frame and Kya smirked at the young girl's versatility when it comes to style.

Miy looked back and smiled sweetly at Kya. "You can hold me tighter if you want." 

Kya giggled and pulled Miy back into her and nearly froze when she heard the young woman moan. _Shit._

Miy smiled back at Kya. "You're so damn beautiful," Miy said softly. 

Kya leaned forward to whisper in the girl's ear. "Don't start what you can't finish." 

Miy leaned back against her and tilted her head. "You have no idea what I can finish." She winked at the older woman before she bent forward to twerk on her, her black dress riding up.

..

Both older women stepped away from the young girls and allowed them to dance with each other. Kya and Lin looked at each other before they made their way back to the table. 

Kya arched a brow at her best friend as they both sat back down in the booth. She leaned forward until she was close enough to whisper in Lin's ear. "See something you like?" she teased. 

Lin rolled her eyes and scowled. "What are you talking about?" 

Kya giggled. "It's okay if you like her, you know." 

Lin rolled her eyes but before she could reply, both girls returned giggling. They both slid into the booth. 

..

"Let's do shots," Miy suggested. 

Kya smiled as Iya's eyes lit up. "Want to redo your 18th?" 

Iya's smile brightened as she leaned toward her. "I'm better now. Let's do it." 

Before anyone could move, the bartender approached with a tray of four shots. "From the guys over there." He pointed over his shoulder. 

Miy glanced over at them and raised a hand, to which Iya giggled and pulled her hand down. "Tell them thanks," she giggled. 

Everyone but Lin picked up a shot glass. Iya looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "Are you not going to do a celebratory shot with me, Professor?" she teased. 

Kya giggled and gently elbowed Lin. "Come on, one won't hurt." Lin rolled her eyes but begrudgingly picked up the glass. "To Iya," Kya toasted. They clinked shot glasses and knocked them back. 

Iya set her glass on the table and smiled mischievously at Kya. "I'm ready for that rematch." 

Kya arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" Iya nodded her head. Kya giggled at the young woman she practically called a daughter. She's glad she's relaxing; the girl takes life way too serious. 

..

Lin sipped on water as she watched Iya challenge Kya. She was surprised Iya was able to keep up with her. Kya could drink Bumi under the table, and Bumi could drink. 

Miy smiled as she looked down at her phone before she frowned suddenly. After Iya and Kya had finished their second to last shot, she leaned over to whisper in her best friend's ear. 

Lin watched as Iya frowned slightly. Miy tucked a piece of hair behind Iya's ear before she placed a kiss on her cheek. Iya smiled softly before she nodded goodbye to her friend. 

Kya stood up and made her way next to Iya, who picked up her last shot and downed it. Kya smirked at the young woman when she leaned against her. 

Lin watched as Iya and Kya both leaned on each other and reminisced about a time that she wasn't a part of with lots of drunken giggles. When Kya had downed the final shot, she slipped away to close the tab. When she reached back to the table, Kya had an arm around Iya's shoulders and the younger woman had her head resting on Kya's shoulder. 

"Let's get you both home," she spoke softly as she offered a hand to Iya, pulled her to her feet and then did the same for Kya. 

She ended up shouldering both women out the bar; one arm wrapped around Kya's waist and the other around Iya's. She forced her mind to ignore how Iya's body molded against her side as the young girl leaned on her. 

She grunted as she leaned Iya against the back door of her car to help Kya into the passenger's side seat. As she closed the door and reached for the younger woman, Iya pushed off the car door and stumbled into her. 

Lin caught her, but being not that shy from her own drinking limit, they went tumbling to the ground. She hit the ground on her back with a grunt as her hands gripped Iya's hips to soften the younger woman's fall. She could hear Kya drunkenly giggle at her and shot her a glare. 

She furrowed her brows as she looked up at Iya above her and her breath hitched in her throat at the heat in the woman's hazel orbs. She swallowed thickly as Iya placed her hands on her chest, her hips straddling her own, and she leaned towards her. 

"Iya," Lin's voice was strained between arousal and warning. 

Iya froze, closed her eyes and nodded her head. After a moment, she placed her head on Lin's shoulder. "Thank you." 

Lin didn't say a word. Everything in her wanted to kiss Iya so bad. Instead, she tightened her hold on Iya's waist as she sat them forward. "Let's get you home." She managed to get them both to their feet and helped Iya into the backseat. 

..

Iya leaned her head against the car window as she watched everything go by. She was drunk off her ass, she knew that, but somehow, Lin's voice came through the fog. 

_Spirits, I almost kissed her._ Iya turned from the window to glance at Lin. She knew the Professor would glance at her every once in a while and she was pretty sure Kya was asleep. _Note to self: Never drink with Kya._ She chuckled softly at the thought. 

"What's so funny?" Lin's gruff voice sounded. 

Iya smirked at her. "Nothing, just reminding myself not to drink with Kya again. You'd think I would've learned from when I was 18." 

Lin chuckled. "Well, you can keep up with her, that's for sure. I think she got you by one." 

Iya hummed. "Thank you again for watching not only me, but Kya." She reached forward to play with a strand of Kya's grayed hair. She always did love her hair. 

Lin watched her actions while simultaneously watching the road. "You two were close," she stated more than asked. 

"Very. I didn't expect to get attached to her the way I did. She was the first person I came out to. The first person that knew about our abuse at the hands of our mother. The first person I told about my dates and break ups. For three years, she was the first I went to for anything and everything," she paused as a frown covered her lips, "then she and my godmom broke up and I never heard from her again." 

She dropped her hand and turned back to look out the window. "I honestly thought I was never going to see her again. I listened to my godmom cry for months over Kya, but I never blamed Kya; I loved and admired her way too much to. Even 'til this day, I consider her like a second mother. The best thing my biological mother did was give me to my godmom. I just wish Kie could've gotten the same chance." 

Lin glanced at her through the rearview mirror. "Family can be tough. Not every parent was supposed to be a parent." 

Iya chuckled, but there was no humor to it. "I'm sorry. I ramble when I drink. Something about loose tongue .. or was it loose lips?" She shook her head. "Doesn't matter." She looked out the window again. "Oh, you can pull over right here. We ordered an air bnb." 

..

Lin frowned slightly as she listened to the young woman and pulled over. She glanced at the building then back at Iya, who was opening the back car door. She looked at Kya who was asleep in the passenger's seat. "I'm walking you up." 

Iya turned back to her. "No need, I'm not that far." 

Lin furrowed her brows. Kya would literally kill her if she let something happen to Iya. "Then you shouldn't mind, I heard I'm very good company." 

Iya's hazel eyes crinkled as she laughed at Lin. "Knock yourself out Chief." With that, she exited the car. 

Lin followed after her and was soon side by side as she walked her to the apartment. Lin furrowed her brows as they continued walking until they reached a quiet little apartment way in the back of the complex. "I thought you said it wasn't far?"

Iya shrugged. "It's not. You're just ancient." She stopped and turned her back to the door with a smirk. 

Lin growled and stepped closer to her. "Take it back." 

Iya quirked an eyebrow. "Nope, but I stand by my earlier statement that you look good for ancient. Plus, those scars are damn sexy." She winked at her. 

Lin rolled her eyes with a huff. "Good night Iya." She turned on her heels to head back to the car when she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned back to face the younger woman. 

Suddenly, arms were wrapped around her neck and Lin froze. She had just placed a hand on her back and gave a pat when she felt soft lips on her scarred cheek. "Thank you, again." Iya pulled back with a soft smile and Lin could've literally kissed her in that moment. 

Lin cleared her throat and stepped back. Iya's scent was beginning to overwhelm her senses: rose petals and fire whiskey. "You're welcome. Enjoy the rest of spring break and happy birthday, Iya." With that, she headed back to her car. 


	10. April

**April**

Miy frowned as she made her way through her peers and their families. They had just walked across the stage to get their degrees not even 30 minutes ago, but she couldn't find Iya anywhere.

Her heart was beginning to race in her chest. She saw that Iya was starting to withdraw from everyone, but whenever she asked about it, Iya just brushed her off. She could feel her emotions getting the best of her. 

"Miy, what's wrong?" Kya's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

Miy quickly spun around to stare at the older woman, her green eyes full of concern. "Professors? I can't find Iya." 

Kya furrowed her brows. "What do you mean you can't find her?"

Miy bit her lip as she glanced at Lin standing beside Kya, then back at Kya. "I've called her phone, she's not answering. I've checked the bathroom, I can't find her. I don't know where she is."

Kya swallowed. _Shit._ She nodded her head and placed both hands on Miy's shoulders. "Find her godmother, Yin." 

Miy furrowed her brows before she nodded her head. She had met Iya's godmother once before. She turned and quickly left.

..

Lin furrowed her brows. _Iya is missing?_ "Kya, what's going on?" she asked her best friend as she watched Miy run off. 

Kya shook her head. "I need to talk to Yin." 

Lin's brows furrowed more and her lips turned down into a frown. "Kya, you know what's wrong." 

Kya had only managed to nod before Miy approached with Yin and Kie. Kya smiled at her ex-girlfriend. 

Yin half smiled, half frowned at Kya and Lin. "Kya?" she questioned. 

Kya shook her head. "Iya's missing. I think today became too much for her." 

Yin furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about?" 

Kya bit her cheek. "Did she not tell you?" 

"Tell me what Kya? What should I have known?" 

"She was diagnosed with depression after Kie's accident. The psychologist thinks it started after the death of her mother." 

Lin was taken aback. She knew what it felt like to struggle with a mental disorder. "I'll be back." Without another word, she slipped away from the others. She had a feeling she knew where Iya went. 

..

_Iya looked up into the stands as they called her name and she walked across the stage. She smiled as she spotted her godmother and her brother and her mother._

_She blinked and it was just her godmother and brother standing and cheering for her. Her smile lessened as she made it to the end of the stage. "You were supposed to be here," she whispered to herself. She could feel the pain in her heart resurface._

_When the ceremony ended, she quickly slipped out. She just needed a moment. She made her way through the campus to a weeping cherry tree, not far from the auditorium and cried._

"This was always my favorite spot whenever I was going through something," Lin's voice sounded in front of her though Iya could only see her shoes. 

"Professor Beifong," Iya said quietly as she wiped off her face.

"Of course, that is, when students weren't around." Lin bent down and made her way under the tree. She sat down beside her and sighed. "Everyone is looking for you. They're very worried."

Iya bit her lip and looked away. "I just needed time to think." 

Lin grunted but didn't utter another word. Iya eyed the older woman before she sighed and leaned her head against the trunk of the tree. 

"She was supposed to be here, you know? She was supposed to watch me walk across this stage as well." Iya tightened her fists. "Instead, she drank herself to death rather than sobering up and being a mother." 

Lin hummed. "Some people weren't meant to be parents. I'm sorry you had to go through that." 

Iya shook her head and brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Kie and I found her, face down in her own vomit, dead."

Iya shrunk. "Then the nightmares started. After Kie's accident, I was diagnosed with depression. Only Kya knows. " 

..

Lin froze. _Fucking shit._ "Geeze Iya, I couldn't imagine, but I know something about dealing with mental illness." Lin could feel the young woman turn to look at her. "Being in the police force, you see a lot of fucked up shit. As a result, a lot of us tend to suffer from depression while the rest of us suffer from post traumatic stress disorder." 

Lin sighed and turned to look at Iya. "PTSD is not depression, but I understand your struggle."

Iya bit her lip. "There were nights where I woke up screaming with tears streaming down my face and I wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow me up." 

Iya looked down at her feet. "I wanted to quit so bad this year. I was so scared hearing that Kie was hurt and then, I saw him bandaged up in that bed. I was so scared I was going to lose him too." 

Lin took a deep breath. She didn't know what to say. Slowly, she reached out and placed a hand on Iya's shoulder. "Iya."

Iya looked up at the older woman with teary hazel eyes. "Professor, what if I'm not strong enough?"

Lin shook her head and gave Iya's shoulder a squeeze. "Iya, you are strong enough. I know it's not much, but I understand the thoughts. I've had them plenty enough dealing with my own PTSD." 

..

Iya blinked at Lin's words. "How did you deal with them?" She asked with a soft voice.

Lin's normally intense jade green eyes darkened at the question. "Unfortunately, I did not have the support that you do. I took mandatory therapy." 

Lin turned her head and groaned at the thoughts. "I self medicated with alcohol before I took therapy though." She looked back at Iya. "Lean on your friends and family." She dropped her hand but before she could pull it back fully, Iya grabbed it.

"You didn't have to come talk to me," Iya said softly and squeezed Lin's hand before she released it. "Thank you."

Lin shook her head and leaned it back against the tree. "Miy is scared out of her mind for you. So is Kya, Yin and Kie." She glanced at Iya. "I _had_ to come talk to you. You needed to hear from someone who understood what you were going through." 

Iya smiled softly at Lin. "Thank you. I appreciate it." She looked forward through the curtain of weeping willow leaves. "I should go put them out of their misery then." 

Lin chuckled and Iya's heart swooned at the sound. "That'd probably be best." Slowly, she stood and dusted herself off. "Plus, pretty sure Kya is going to lose her shit if I don't return." 

Iya chuckled at Lin's words and stood herself. "Who knew Professor Beifong had such a potty mouth?" she teased. 

Lin growled and rolled her eyes. "Iya." 

Iya laughed again as she ducked under the low hanging branches of the tree. Once free from it, she straightened. "There's that hot ass growl again." 

Lin flushed but covered it with a groan as she ducked under the tree and straightened up beside Iya. "You're really just as bad as Kya." 

Iya shrugged. "I told you before, she taught me everything." She started walking back towards the auditorium. 

..

"Kya, what are you talking about?" Yin asked, her light brown eyes filled with concern and confusion. "Iya would've told me or at the very least, Kie." 

Kya frowned softly at her ex-girlfriend. "Yin, I'm sorry, but it's true." 

Yin frowned and the confusion in her eyes completely shifted to guilt. "How did I not know?" 

Kya watched as Kie frowned and stepped next to his godmother. "Iya will be fine. She always is," Kie assured her. His voice was soft yet deep. 

Kya smiled softly at the young man. _He grew up well._ She turned her gaze to Miy, who was still looking around. "Miy, are you okay?" 

Miy turned to face her and simply shook her head. "I could see her pulling away, but when I asked her about it, she brushed it off." Tears filled the young woman's eyes. "I don't want her to hurt herself. At one point, she.." her voice cut off. 

Kya's heart ached for Miy and she pulled the younger woman into a gentle embrace. "Iya is a very strong young woman. Things have been rough for her over these past years, but she's going to pull through. We just have to be there to support her, in any way we can." 

Miy wrapped her arms around Kya and nodded into her chest. "Okay," she said softly. 

Kya smiled softly and stroked the young woman's hair. She glanced up and spotted Lin walking in with Iya beside her. Kya pulled back and smiled at her. "Lin found her." 

Miy looked up at Kya with confused eyes before she turned and looked over her shoulder. The moment she spotted Iya, she detached herself from the older woman and launched herself at her best friend. 

..

Iya froze before the door and swallowed. She looked over at Lin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"They're all here to support you," Lin assured her before the older woman dropped her hand and pushed forward. 

Iya sighed before she stepped after Lin. She had just spotted Kya and everyone when she felt a body crash into her own. 

"Iya, I've been worried sick about you!" Miy nearly screamed as she wrapped her arms around Iya and buried her face in her neck. 

Iya hugged her back. "I know. I'm sorry," she said quietly as she eyed everyone else. Her eyes locked onto Lin as she moved to stand by Kya.

Miy pulled back and cupped Iya's face. "Are you okay?" 

Iya covered Miy's hands with her and looked at her with soft eyes. "I'm fine." She gently pulled her best friend's hands from her face so that she held both of them between her own.

Miy looked at Iya with concerned yet hurt green eyes. "You know you can talk to me about anything. I'm always here for you." 

Iya dropped Miy's hands to cup her face. "I know and I'm sorry for not leaning on you." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Forgive me for worrying you." 

Miy closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around Iya. "Please, lean on me." 

Iya swallowed thickly and squeezed her best friend back before she released her. She smiled softly at her before she stepped back and headed towards her godmother and brother. 

Iya stopped in front of her godmother and Kie. She looked up at them with guilt filled eyes. Kie immediately wrapped his older sister in a hug before he stepped back. 

Next, Iya was being pulled into her Godmother's arms and the tears she was holding back, broke free. "Iya, why didn't you tell me, love," she stated more than asked. "I'm supposed to protect you." 

More tears streamed down her face as she tightened her grip on her godmother and buried her face in her chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

..

Lin watched with soft yet sad eyes at Iya's interactions with everyone. _She deserves more than what she was dealt. You're so much stronger than I was, Iya._

"You found her," Kya's soft voice brought her out of her thoughts. 

Lin turned and looked at her best friend. "I did. I had a feeling I knew where she'd be." 

Kya glanced back at Iya, who was crying in Yin's arms. She frowned slightly at the sight. "Thank you." 

Lin nodded. Kya was aware of her PTSD, having been visiting one night and she had an episode. "You're welcome." 

Kya smirked softly as she stared at Lin. "Y'all would look cute together, you know."

Lin arched an eyebrow and looked at her best friend. "Kya," she groaned, but her cheeks flushed red. 

Kya chuckled softly. "It's true and I'm sure she wouldn't mind either." 

Suddenly, Iya is standing before Kya. "Thank you," Iya said as she wrapped the older woman in a hug. 

Lin watched as Kya smiled down at the younger woman before she wrapped her arms around her. Kya squeezed Iya tightly and stroked her hair. "I'll always be here for you." 

Iya nodded against Kya. "Thank you, for everything Kya." 

Kya pulled back and cupped Iya's face. With the pads of her thumbs, she wiped away some stray tears. "As I said in the card, I'm always here for you, no matter what happens." 

Lin watched as Iya's eyes teared up as she looked at Kya with nothing but fondness and affection in her hazel orbs. "I know now." 

Kya placed a kiss on the young woman's forehead. "I love you like my own, silly girl." Iya released a soft chuckle before she pulled back from Kya. 

Lin's breath hitched in her throat when Iya lifted her gaze, filled with so much appreciation, to her. "Thank you Professor," she said softly. 

Lin nodded her head and offered her a soft welcoming smile. "You're welcome."


	11. May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've reached the end. I think this might be the longest of all the chapters yet.

**May**

Iya tightened her grip on the envelope as she pulled open the door to the bar. She took in the dim lighting and scrunched up her nose at the heavy smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. She hasn’t been here since her 22nd birthday. 

“Iya!” Her cousin’s voice rang out the moment the door closed behind her.

Iya smiled as she approached her favorite cousin and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Xie, mom wanted me to give you this.” She handed him the envelope. She watched as he opened it and took a quick peek inside before he nodded his head.

“Thank cuz. Tell Aunt Yin that I appreciate it.” He tucked the envelope in his back pocket before a patron caught his attention. “One drink, on the house.” 

Iya rolled her eyes. “Yes Xie.” She waited until Xie walked to the other bar before she opened the flap and walked behind the bar. She ran her fingers against the various bottles until she landed on her favorite: Fire Whiskey. She smirked as she grabbed a bottle of it and a shot glass, then made her way from behind the bar. 

.. 

Lin sat in her usual booth in the bar and was holding her second newly opened bottle of beer in her hand. As she lifted the bottle to her lips to take another sip, she heard the bartender call out Iya's name. She turned her head and spotted the young woman as she approached him. 

_What? Do they know each other?_ Her brows furrowed as she watched Iya approach the bartender and place a kiss on his cheek before handing him an envelope. _What are they doing?_ She took another sip of her beer as she watched the two separate and Iya snagged a bottle of Fire Whiskey from behind the bar after he turned his back.

_What?_ She watched with an arched brow as the young woman grabbed a shot glass and made her way to sit on one of the stools at the far end of the bar counter, close to the door and placed the bottle down. 

Lin's eyes roamed over the younger woman's body as she watched her remove her overcoat, revealing her outfit: a red drawstring crop top that showed off her bust, a pair of black high waisted jeans and a pair of red and black Nike sneakers, and took a seat at the bar. _Damn._ Her cheeks flushed and she dropped her head to stare down into her bottle.

.. 

Iya had just poured herself a shot when Xie approached her. “I said one drink, not a whole bottle.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Iya smirked at him as she dug in her pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. “Here, that should cover it.”

Xie’s eyes widened. He knew that his cousin was always working or at least she always had a means of money, but for her to pull out a fifty dollar bill, that he wasn’t ready for. “Iya?”

“A graduation gift from your aunt,” she simply replied as she knocked back the shot. 

“Oh shit, right. Congratulations cousin.” He looked down at the fifty dollar bill in his hands and sighed before handing it back to her. “Consider the bottle as your graduation present.”

Iya smiled brightly at him as she pocketed the money. “Thanks Xie.” He nodded his head and walked away. 

For a while, Iya drank her bottle in peace, her back facing the rest of the bar. Occasionally being approached by men trying to start conversations. Luckily for her, her cousin shooed them away, informing them that she was his responsibility. 

She had just reached for the half of bottle when a man approached her. “Hey pretty lady, why are you sitting here drinking by yourself on a Friday night?”

Iya turned and regarded the man. He had to be in his early thirties, had sandy brown hair and brown eyes. He was more on the muscular side and his voice was rough. “I’m good.”

“Come on pretty lady, let me buy you a drink,” he pressured, placing a hand on her thigh.

“I said I’m good.” She looked down at his hand on her thigh before she lifted it off. “Clearly, you can see that.” She gestured to the half of bottle now in her hand. She poured herself another shot and downed it.

He huffed and walked away. Iya rolled her eyes but turned back to the counter at her smirking cousin. She shook her head and poured another shot. “You should slow down cousin.”

She waved a dismal hand. “I’m gone after this bottle.” 

“Need me to call you a cab?”

She nodded her head “Thanks. I’ll let you know when.”

..

Lin couldn't help but occasionally watch Iya as she knocked back shots of the Fire Whiskey. _Shit, she's knocking them back like they're nothing. She's going to be fucked up if she doesn't slow down._

She had noticed many men in the bar try to approach Iya and strike up a conversation, but Xie always shooed them away. A few of them put their hands up as they walked away. _So, they clearly know each other._ Her brows furrowed as she watched one man approach Iya and seemed to not take no for an answer. Her hand tightened around the neck of her half finished bottle as she watched him place his hand on Iya's thigh. 

She released a breath she didn't even know she was holding when she saw Iya pick his hand up as if it were contagious and lift it off her thigh. She couldn't hear what was sad but the man walked away with a huff and then Iya's attention was grabbed by Xie again. 

After a while and her bottle was empty, Lin stared down at it, contemplating whether or not to say something to Iya. _Come on, buck up Beifong. She's not a student anymore and despite all the men hitting on her tonight, she has stated repeatedly that she wants you. Get your shit together Beifong._ "Enough," she whispered to herself before she followed it with a small groan. 

_Fuck it, I need another drink._ She tightened her hold on the neck of her empty bottle and stood heading towards the bar. Her eyes instantly and effortlessly glided towards Iya and she could feel her heart start to increase. 

..

Iya once again sat in comfortable silence finishing her bottle when suddenly, she felt someone sit down next to her. She paid them no attention until they spoke. “Fire Whiskey is a lot to be drinking by yourself,” a familiar gruff voice sounded beside her.

_Professor Beifong?_ She turned to face the older woman who simply looked at her with an arched eyebrow. In her left hand was a empty beer bottle and she was dressed in a brown trench coat with gold rimming on the shoulders and cuffs. “Hello to you too Professor Beifong.” She knocked back another shot.

Lin nodded her head but signaled for Xie’s attention. “Lin. You’re graduated now.” Iya simply smirked but said nothing else as Xie approached them. 

“Lin, another?” Xie asked with a smile. 

_They know each other? How long has she been coming here?_ Iya looked between the two with furrowed brows. “You two know each other?” 

“Lin here is a regular. Has been for years.” He turned back to Lin waiting. 

Lin nodded her head towards the Fire Whiskey bottle. “I’ll take a cup of that, and you can close the bill.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out her credit card handing it to him.

“Sure thing.” Xie took the card and made his exit. 

Iya had poured herself another shot when Lin turned to her. Iya froze, the rim of the shotglass just inches from her lips. She arched an eyebrow at the older woman before she quickly tossed it back. “What?” She asked as she partially slammed the glass down. She was nearing her limit and her bottle was pretty much empty. 

Lin stayed silent as Xie returned with her drink and receipt. Lin quickly signed it and handed it back to him. “Thank you.”

Xie smiled toothily at her and Iya rolled her eyes. “It’s always a pleasure serving you.”

Lin chuckled and heat flooded her sex. _Shit._ Iya shifted in her seat and crossed her legs. Lin glanced at her from the corner of her eyes. “Flattery gets you nowhere Xie. You should know that by now.”

Xie laughed loudly. “It gets me tips.”

Lin rolled her eyes as she lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip. “You’ll find the tip is well earned.” 

Xie nodded his head and turned to face Iya. “Let me know when you’re ready for that cab cuz.”

Iya nodded her head. “Thanks Xie.” She grabbed her bottle and poured the last bit into her shot glass before she quickly downed it. Xie shook his head but grabbed the empty bottle and shot glass before walking away. 

..

_Good._ Lin relaxed at hearing their titles for each other. She turned and eyed the woman as she lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip. “Cousins, huh?” she questioned.

Iya arched an eyebrow at her. “My godmother is his aunt.” 

She nodded her head and continued to sip on her drink as she watched Iya eye her before a dar haired man approached and placed a large hand on the young woman's shoulder. 

Iya immediately snapped her head towards the owner of the hand. “What?”

Lin hid her smirk behind her drink as she watched him remove his hand from her shoulder at Iya's tone. “I just wanted to buy you a drink. I noticed yours was gone.” 

“I’m good.” Iya stated and started to turn back to Lin. 

He furrowed his brows. “It’s just a drink.”

Lin watched as Iya's eyes flashed with annoyance despite their glossiness from the alcohol. “And I don’t want it. Go bother some other desperate woman. I’m not her.” She snapped as she turned back to him.

The man’s eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to her. “You think you’re hot shit because you’re young. But you were the one drinking a bottle by yourself. So who’s really desperate?” 

Iya spotted Xie approaching and shook her head at him. Lin watched as Iya smirked at the man. “I’d still say you. Considering you’re trying to argue your point of why I should accept your drink offer.” She stood and leaned closer until she and the man’s noses were damn near touching. “Now leave me alone,” she snarled.

Lin’s eyes widened as she listened to Iya’s words but quickly furrowed as she watched the man pull back, his face beat red. _He better the fuck not._ She quickly downed the rest of her drink and stood right as the man pulled his arm back to strike the younger woman. Without much thought, she reached out and quickly pulled Iya back and out of the man’s reach as he swung his arm. 

..

Iya’s eyes narrowed as she noticed the man’s red face and him raising his hand to strike her. _I dare him too._ Her eyes widened as she felt herself being pulled back. She stumbled over her feet and an arm wrapped around her waist. 

“Touch her and I’ll have you arrested for assault and public drunkenness,” Lin growled, her chest rumbled against Iya’s back, causing the younger woman to shiver slightly in her embrace. 

The man narrowed his gaze at them. “And who the fuck are you?”

“Your worst nightmare if you keep going. She said leave her alone.” Lin snarled, and Iya could help but notice her grip on Iya’s waist tightening ever so slightly. 

The man opened his mouth to reply but then Xie walked over and gripped the man by his collar. “Get out of here Zin. As a matter of fact, you’re banned. If you ever raise your hand to hit a member of my family again, I will make it so yours doesn’t find you.” He released his collar with a shove and Zin stumbled. Zin regained his balance and grumbled under his breath as he stormed out of the bar. 

Iya released a breath she didn’t know she was holding and sagged against Lin’s chest, causing the older woman to tighten her hold on her even more. “You okay?” Her breath ghosted over Iya’s ear and the younger woman shivered again. 

“I’m too inebriated for this,” she chuckled as she turned around in Lin’s hold. Slowly, she brought her eyes up to lock with the older woman’s. “Thanks for the save but you can release me now.” She winked at her. 

..

_She fits perfectly in my arms._ Lin blushed but kept her hold on the younger woman. “Think I rather like you here though."

Iya smirked and wrapped her arms around her neck, her hazel eyes filled with lust and mischief. She leaned forward until their lips were inches away from each other's and Lin's breath hitched in her throat. “How about we give them a show, then?”

Lin’s heart stopped beating at Iya’s question. She knew she should let the young woman go, but after a year of this cat and mouse game, Lin was ready to finally win. She licked her lips before she leaned forward and captured Iya’s lips in a kiss.

Iya smiled into the kiss as one of her hands snaked through Lin’s hair and the other gripped the back of her neck pulling her deeper into the kiss. When Lin pulled her flush against her and ran her tongue over her lips, she quickly opened her mouth and moaned as Lin’s tongue brushed against her own.

Lin heard the few whistles throughout the bar and she pulled back from the kiss only for Iya to lead a trail of kisses along her jaw until her lips brushed Lin’s ear. “I’ve wanted to kiss you all year.” She felt her tongue over the shell of her ear and heated flooded to her sex.

“Iya,” Lin growled and tightened her hold on Iya’s waist. 

The younger woman pulled back with a smirk as she locked hazel eyes with jade ones also clouded by lust. “There’s that hot ass growl again.” She placed another kiss on her lips and pulled back, biting Lin’s bottom lip as she did. “Xie, I’ll take that cab now.”

Lin groaned lowly before she snapped back to the present at Iya’s words. _No._ “I got her.” She looked at Xie and nodded her.

Xie smirked at the two. “I’m sure you do. You take care of my baby cousin now,” he arched a brow at Lin and then turned to face Iya, “and you don’t go hurting my favorite customer either.”

Iya waved a hand dismissively at him as she grabbed her coat. “Yeah yeah. I got it. Thanks Xie.” With that, she grabbed Lin’s hand and practically dragged her out of the bar.

..

Iya pulled Lin out of the bar with her and welcomed the cool breeze that blew past them. She pulled her a little ways away from the bar before she leaned back against a brick wall and pulled Lin to her. 

Lin placed one hand on Iya's waist and the other by the side of the young woman's head, propping herself up slightly. Lust and drunken eyes stared back at each other before hands were in hair and lips were locked. 

_Fuck, I could.._ Iya's thoughts trailed off as she wrapped her arms around Lin's neck, one hand coming to play with the older woman's hair. She rolled her hips against Lin's and moaned into the kiss when she felt her hip being gripped and pulled into the older woman's. 

Lin swallowed Iya's moan and pulled her flush against her when she felt the younger woman grind against her. She slipped her tongue inside the young woman's mouth and nearly moaned herself when she felt her suck on her tongue. She moved her hand from the wall next to Iya's head to grab her other hip and lift her up, pressing her back against the wall. 

Iya gasped into the kiss but instantly wrapped her legs around Lin's waist when she felt her pick her up. She broke the kiss to lead a trail of kisses back along the jaw of the older woman. She paused under Lin's jaw and started sucking softly, occasionally running her tongue over the skin. 

Lin's fingers dug into the younger woman's hips, who in response grinded them against her. _She would leave a mark._ She groaned softly when she felt Iya graze the mark with her teeth. 

Iya nipped at her mark before she ran her tongue over it, relishing in the sound that Lin was making. She kissed it before she brought her lips up to the older woman's ear. "You going to take me to your home, fuck me here or both?" she purred.

_Spirits._ Lin groaned at her words but her cheeks flushed red. "We're going to have to put that tongue of yours to better uses." 

Iya giggled. "I already have the perfect idea Chief." She pulled back to look at Lin. "I want this and I want you." 

Lin didn't say a word but her green orbs darkened with full blown lust. She crashed her lips against Iya's roughly as she carried the younger woman to her car. 

_Finally._ Iya moaned into the kiss as she tightened her hold around the older woman's shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well .. I suppose this is it. Hopefully y'all saw what I was trying to do. The first chapter is pretty much a continuation of the last chapter. I actually had fun with this .. might have a little spin off (or a continuation) about what happens after chapter 1. Idk. But thank you all for coming with me on this journey. 
> 
> Feel free to check out Kysum if you haven't. I'm still working on the next chapter though lol


End file.
